


You Feel Like Home [Traduccion]

by wrong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrong/pseuds/wrong
Summary: Harry es un alfa ciego que ha tenido problemas para encontrar pareja, eso ocurre hasta que Louis un omega con un corazón y físico hermosos aparece y accidentalmente derrama café sobre el chico ciego y caliente, entonces, tal vez Harry ha encontrado a su alma gemela.Obra original por ItsLivvvy [AO3]Traducción al Español: etherealfeelings (slytherins) [Wattpad] / wrong [AO3]





	You Feel Like Home [Traduccion]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Feel Like Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609216) by [ItsLivvvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLivvvy/pseuds/ItsLivvvy). 



> Hey, esta es la segunda fic que traduzco y la primera que publico aquí y bueno en cualquier cosa que encuentren o vean mal no duden en avisarme, esta historia no me pertenece, ha sido escrita por karateprincess en Wattpad y aquí como ItsLivvvy.
> 
> Tengo permiso para traducirla y publicarla aquí y en Wattpad.
> 
> Por favor, respeta mi trabajo, no copies o compartas mi traducción sin mi permiso.

_**"No pude verlo, pero definitivamente pude amarlo."** _

 

Yo no era el típico alfa. Para nada el típico, no como esos chicos de moda. Estoy literalmente lejos de ser como cualquier otra alfa que he conocido. Si alguna vez has conocido a un alfa ciego que no sea yo, siéntete libre de presentarnos. Me gustaría hablar con él, y que me de algunos consejos sobre cómo encontrar omegas que no te van a utilizar para algún tipo de conveniencia.

Odiaba ser presentado como el novio ciego. No soy tu novio ciego. Soy tu novio, que solo pasa a ser ciego. Esto no es por el hecho de que estoy ciego. Todo el mundo podía saberlo por mi mirada vacía y mi perro guía. Esto se trata de algo completamente distinto.

Me senté en una mesa de un restaurante muy concurrido. El zumbido del ruido a mi alrededor quizá sea indistinto para ver a la gente, pero todo era demasiado distinto para mí. Podía oír a la dama dos mesas más allá hablar con su marido sobre el cumpleaños número trece de su hija.

—Brian, vamos, es su última fiesta de cumpleaños antes de sus dieciséis. Tenemos que hacer algo. 

_[N/T]: Texto original:_ **"Brian, come on it's her last birthday party before sweet 16. We have to throw some sort of thing"** _,hay un error en la coherencia por parte de la autora, no mío._

También podía oír la señora detrás de mí quejarse con su amiga sobre lo desorganizado que era su novio.

—Él sólo deja su ropa interior en el piso del baño y cuando le digo que la recoja, simplemente se encoge de hombros y se va —dijo su amiga y se quedó sin aliento.

El olor era muy fuerte también. Podía oler el pavo que la amiga del novio desorganizado estaba comiendo. Podía oler que el café de la mujer en la mesa junto a mí, era demasiado fuerte. Su sonido de disgusto finalmente se confirmó cuando lo bebió. Bajé mi mano debajo de la mesa y se sentí la cabeza de mi perra. Sally había sido mi perra guía durante años y la que siempre había estado allí para mí. Sentí su sedosa cabeza bajo mis dedos y le acaricié a lo largo de la línea de su cuero cabelludo frotando en sus oídos.

—Solo unos minutos más y luego tu persona preferida estará aquí —le dije mirando hacia abajo, pero probablemente no a ella. Fue entonces cuando oí los pasos, fuertes pisotones de mi amigo beta que estaba esperando, Niall.

— ¡Hola, Harry! —la voz alta e irlandesa apareció. Hice una mueca y extendí mi mano buscando la suya.

—No tan fuerte, Niall —me tomó la mano, dejándome confirmar que en realidad era él.

—No todo el mundo tiene una audición sobrehumana como tú, Styles.

—No tengo audición sobrehumana —le dije al sentir los callos y asperezas familiares en sus manos que en general se debían a su guitarra.

—Puede ser que tener la visión debilitada te haya hecho fuerte —bromeó, dejando que su mano deslizarse fuera de la mía.

—Mi visión inexistente quisiste decir —sentí sonido del aire que me golpeó la cara lo que indicaba que se había arrodillado.

—Hola, Sally —la voz de Niall adoptó la forma en que siempre lo hacía cuando hablaba con mi perra—. Ella es tan buena como siempre —me dijo, sentí su cola golpear repetidamente contra mi pierna. Oí el chirrido silla contra el suelo mientras se sentaba.

Me apoyé en la mesa y oí el crujido que señaló que se inclinaba más cerca de mí.

— ¿Cómo te fue en la cita de anoche? —suspiré pensando en la forma en la que su voz había sonado.

—No le gusté.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Su voz, se tensaba todo el tiempo —Niall suspiró.

—Lo siento, Harry.

—Está bien, lo intentaste. Estoy acostumbrado a que en las citas no me vaya bien. Nadie quiere a un alfa con discapacidad —murmuré.

—No lo digas como si nunca fueras a encontrar a nadie —suplicó y oí el chasquido de los talones en lo que parecía ser un suelo de baldosas.

—Aquí viene la mesera —le dije.

— ¿Quieren algo de beber? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, un café estaría bien —la mesera se alejó y oí la risa de Niall.

—Te lo estoy diciendo, Harry, tienes una audición sobrehumana.

—No soy sobrehumano, ¿podrías dejar de mover la pierna? Puedo sentir el suelo vibrar —regañé.

— ¿Qué pierna estoy sacudiendo, Harry?

— Tu derecha, mi izquierda —giré la cabeza hacia el sonido de la campana cuando la puerta principal se abrió.

— ¡Eso es increíble, Harry! —exclamó Niall sorprendido y me encogí de hombros.

—Podría ser peor. Odio cuando todo está tranquilo y puedo oír a la gente mascar —Niall volvió a reírse.

— ¿Por qué nos hemos reunido aquí exactamente? —preguntó.

—Tenemos que hablar de trabajo.

—Bien, bien.

**»**

Estaba caminando a casa después de nuestra reunión cuando ocurrió. Sally me guía a través de la calle como cualquier perro guía haría y me ayuda a evitar las cosas que me podrían dañar. Podía oír a la gente pasar corriendo. La señora que se precipitó por mí estaba llevando demasiado perfume y me tosió en el codo. El momento de distracción fue suficiente para que me pierda el sonido de pasos rápidos, ligeramente corriendo hacia mi. Obviamente no lo vi venir y él tropezó conmigo.

— ¡Hey! —él dijo, sentí líquido caliente toda la parte delantera de mi camisa—. ¡Mi café! —el hombre se quejó.

—Lo siento, yo no estaba escuchando a dónde iba —le dije y Sally ladró—. Shhh, Sally.

— ¿Escuchar? ¿Estás ciego? Eres ciego. Lo siento mucho —empezó a decir disculpas y suspiré.

—Escucha, está bien —le dije, ya casando de ser tratado como si estuviera descompuesto.

—No puedo creer que derramé mi café sobre un chico ciego y caliente.

— ¿Chico ciego y caliente? —le pregunté.

—Lo siento mucho. Soy Louis, por cierto —podía oler que era omega.

—Soy Harry. No tienes que sentirlo por llamarme "caliente". Apuesto a que eres precioso —le dije y una risita aguda llegó a mis oídos y sus zapatos rasparon contra el pavimento.

—En realidad no —se acercó y pude sentir el calor en él, estaba tan cerca.

—Te daría mi número, pero no lo puedes ver —susurró.

— ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa luego? Te voy a hacer un nuevo café —oí su risa de nuevo, una melodía en tono alto para mis oídos sensibles.

—Umm, no puedo en este momento. Tengo que correr, pero creo que eres precioso. En ese caso, tienes mi número de todos modos y consigue a alguien que te lo lea, ¡lo siento de nuevo! —él se fue después de eso.

— ¡Adiós! —dije alrededor.

—Sally, ese omega es exactamente del tipo al que yo quiero llamar —puse mi mano y sentí alrededor hasta que su nariz húmeda chocó contra la palma de mi mano. Sonreí, pasando los dedos por encima de su cabeza dos veces antes de enderezarme. Empecé a caminar hacia adelante y Sally iba en frente.

**»**  

Cuando llegué a mi apartamento. Solté a Sally de su correa. Yo sabía a dónde ir en mi propia casa. Pasé la mano por la pared mientras me dirigía a la cocina. Cogí el teléfono y hablé.

—Llama a Niall —dije, sonó el teléfono y él respondió.

—Harry, ¿en serio? Me viste hace media hora.

—No vi nada, Niall, y esto es algo diferente —dije poniendo mi mano con cuidado sobre el mostrador. Me encontré con la tostadora y moví mi mano rápidamente hacia la izquierda para evitar el artefacto de metal.

— ¿Qué es exactamente de lo que estamos hablando entonces?

—Me encontré con un omega de camino a casa y me dio su número.

— ¡Eso es genial! ¡Él sabe que eres ciego y todavía le gustas!

—Sí, Niall, sería genial, excepto porque no puedo leer el número que me dio —Niall hizo ese gemido comprensión y oí el crujido mientras se ponía su chaqueta.

—Voy a estar ahí en un rato, esto es importante.

Me reí y respondí lentamente.

—Te veo pronto.

— ¡Adiós!

Presioné el botón de colgar con mi pulgar y sentí a lo largo de la pared hasta que llegué a la puerta. Me coloqué en el sofá y me incliné por el control remoto. Puede que no sea capaz de ver la tele, pero podía oírlo. Siempre estaba en el canal de música y el volumen era tan bajo que apenas podía oírlo. Me gustaba el ruido de fondo, en mis oídos resonaban con el silencio que me rodeaba. Sally se movió sobre el suelo y me encontró. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en mi regazo y la acaricié distraídamente. Esperé a Niall como lo hacía siempre. Me tomaba un poco de tiempo encontrar la puerta dependiendo donde estuviera.

Oí el bloqueo del clic y la puerta abriéndose. Las suelas de goma de los zapatos de Niall producían sonidos chirriantes contra mi piso.

— ¿Está lloviendo? —pregunté.

—Es Inglaterra, ¿cuándo no está lloviendo? —llegó la respuesta de Niall. Oí que se quitó sus zapatos y sus pasos se hicieron más fuertes mientras se acercaba a mí.

—Hola, Harry —dijo, busqué su mano.

— ¿En serio?

—Tal vez eres un Niall falso y vienes robarme —se rió y me sentí su mano en la mía deslizándose. Yo sabía que era su izquierda debido a la piel áspera, donde sostiene su lápiz cuando escribe, y por supuesto, sus dedos.

—Ya estás ciego.

—Cállate, imbécil.

— ¿Estás satisfecho? —asentí y dejé ir su mano—. ¿Dónde está el número, Harry? —miré hacia su voz y señalé a donde creí que estaba la cocina.

—Está en la cocina, al lado de la tostadora.

—Para que sepas, estás apuntando a la pared.

—Mierda—murmuré, se rió, sus pasos indicando movimiento hacia la cocina.

—Dios santo, Harry, ¿por qué está tan sucio aquí?

—No es como que puedo explicarlo —se rió de nuevo y lo oí venir.

— ¡Lo encontré!

—Bueno, ¿puedes ponerlo en mi teléfono? —pregunté—. Pon Louis, así lo puedo llamar.

—No iba a ponerlo bajo ningún nombre extraño.

—Incluso Sally piensa que estás siendo un idiota —le dije mientras sentía mi teléfono deslizándose de mi mano. Podía escuchar sus pulgares grabando el número y yo esperando pacientemente a que terminara.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer respecto a Louis?

—Lo voy a llamar —sentí que el sofá se hundía mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

— ¿Cuando?

—Pronto.

—Será mejor. Le gustas y sabes que por lo general la gente se pone muy nerviosa a tu alrededor.

—A diferencia de la omega de ayer. Niall, ¿por qué no le dijiste? —le pregunté y él suspiró.

—No se me ocurrió, Harry, porque no es importante para mí. Creo que eres un buen tipo y no sé por qué el hecho de la ceguera es un gran problema para algunas personas —explicó. Miré hacia su voz y parpadeé un par de veces.

—Es un gran problema, Niall, para la mayoría de la gente. ¿Por qué querrían salir con un alfa que no podía protegerlos?

—Puedes proteger a un omega bien. He visto lo que haces con Sally.

Tenía un bastón que usaba alrededor de las casas de la gente para que Sally pudiera descansar. También me gustaba usarlo para mí mismo, para maniobrar alrededor de los espacios reducidos, eran casas por lo general. Hubo problemas con personas por mi bastón, unos pocos fueron accidentes, mientras que otros no lo eran.

—Deberías llamarlo ahora mismo —negué con la cabeza.

—No, Niall, no puedo. No quiero parecer tan desesperado. ¿Qué pasa si me trata cómo los demás? —Niall se quejó en voz alta y lo sentí levantarse del sofá.

— ¡Nunca lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes! Tengo que llegar a mi casa. Greg me está esperando este fin de semana, tengo que empacar —me despedí y reí.

—Adiós —oí la puerta abrirse y cerrarse detrás de él.

—Sally, ¿qué debo hacer? —ni siquiera se movió de su posición en mis pies—. Sally —ella levantó la cabeza de mi pie y luego se colocó de nuevo hacia abajo—. Voy a llamarlo —ella resopló como si la decisión le hubiese molestado absolutamente.

El teléfono sonó en mi oído durante un tiempo antes de que él contestara.

— ¡Hola! —dijo alegremente.

—Hey, Louis, es Harry, el chico ciego y caliente —bromeé, se quedó sin aliento y oí a alguien en el fondo preguntar quién era.

— ¡Vamos, Lou! ¡Dime! —la voz dijo seguida por una voz ligeramente más fuerte diciéndole que deje a Louis tranquilo. Supuse que la primera voz era un omega y el segundo era el alfa del omega.

—Hola, Harry —él se rió.

— ¡Harry! — el omega gritó y el alfa le hizo callar de nuevo.

—Sí, Zayn, cállate —dijo Louis entre dientes y luego se volvió a mí con su voz normal—. ¿A qué debo el honor?

— ¿Me preguntaba si estabas libre para tomar el café que te debo?

—Sí, ¿dónde? —dijo rápidamente.

— ¿Y si llegas a mi casa y te hago una taza? —se rió.

—Me gustaría eso.

— ¿Te gustaría qué? —preguntó Zayn y el alfa le hizo callar una vez más—. Liam, no te estoy escuchando. ¡Mi mejor amigo va a una cita!

—Zayn, ¿por qué haces esto? —preguntó Liam y Louis, obviamente, se alejó de ellos porque sus voces se hicieron más tranquilas.

— ¿Cuándo puedo ir?

—En cualquier momento.

—Estaré allí en 20 minutos.

**»**

Oí el golpe de la puerta y me levanté. Sentí mi camino a lo largo de la pared y llegué a la puerta. Mis dedos se enredaron un poco girando el cierre antes de que pudiera abrir.

— ¿Louis? —le pregunto y escucho su risa de nuevo—. ¿Puedo tener tu mano? —le pregunto y sentí los dedos suaves siendo colocados en mi palma abierta. Froté mis dedos sobre los suyos y fui memorizado como se sentía su mano. Era tan pequeña, casi delicada, y la parte posterior de sus manos eran suaves, sus dedos eran largos y huesudos. No había ningún callo en las palmas de sus manos, sus uñas eran cortas.

— ¿Tocas el piano? —le pregunté y él quedó sin aliento.

— ¿Puedes leer mi mano?

—Es eso o que escribas mucho. Tus uñas son cortas —le expliqué y él hizo ese sonido en tono alto de entendimiento.

— ¿Por qué estás acariciando mi mano? —se preguntó.

—Estoy memorizando tu mano. De esa manera puedo confirmar que eres tú, de dos formas de la misma manera que una persona normal hace. Tu podrías oírme y luego verme pero yo no, así que puedo sentir tu mano y saber que eres tú. Te escucho y luego siento tus manos.

—Eso es genial —susurró—. Nunca habría pensado en eso.

—No tienes qué, no eres ciego —le dije y luego me hice a un lado—. Adelante —le oí seguir, se quitó los zapatos y caminó hacia Sally.

— ¡Oh! ¡Tu perra es tan linda! ¿Puedo acariciarla? —reí.

—Sí, cuando ella no me está guiando, ella está libre para amar —sus rodillas hicieron un ligero ruido sordo al caer al suelo para arrodillarse junto a Sally.

—Hola, chica. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —su voz subió unas cuantas octavas por lo que era chirriante y adorable.

—Sally —contesté, caminando lentamente hacia adelante llegando a sentir dónde estaban en el suelo. Tan pronto como mis dedos rozaron su hombro él se puso de pie.

— ¡Oh, lo siento! —lo sentí acomodarse de nuevo.

— ¡No te muevas! —exclamé, mi mano se deslizó de su hombro y me tropecé con él. Raspé mi rodilla con la mesa de café.

—Oh, dios mío, lo siento mucho.

—Louis, no digas lo siento. No te muevas, ¿ok? Puedo sentir donde estás una vez que me siente —le expliqué—. Nací ciego, Louis. Puedo manejarme a mí mismo —él dejó escapar un suspiro y luego tocó mi rodilla.

—Estás sangrando —dijo. Oí mi rodilla crujir, él la tocó suavemente—. Ahí.

**»**

— ¿Siempre llevas banditas _¹_  en tu bolsa? —le pregunté y él rió.

—Soy más viejo por eso estoy preparado —reí con él y toqué su hombro, llegué a su cuello y luego quité mi mano.

— ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a la cocina y te hago un café?

—Yo no tomo café, era para un amigo. Me encantaría un té sin embargo —Louis explicó con timidez. Sonreí, mirando hacia abajo.

—Ya vengo.

_[¹: Banditas: curitas o como le digan sus países, de eso que te pones cuando te haces una herida pequeña]_

**»**

Un rato después le llevé su té y él jadeó de gusto al probarlo.

—Esta taza es tan linda —halagó, sonreí.

—Realmente no lo sé. Descríbela para mí —pedí.

—Tiene un gato en él y dice "Miau" en un lado. Es de un hermoso color azul como el océano. Es del tamaño perfecto y es tan suave —agarró mi mano y la pasó por un lado de la taza. Asentí de acuerdo con él.

—No sé de qué colores hablas, pero que suena maravilloso —rió de nuevo apoyado en mí.

— ¿Qué esperas para abrazarme, Harry? —susurró, así que hice un bostezo falso y estiré mi brazo para ponerlo alrededor de sus hombros. Era extraño, pero él deslizó su mano en la mía y ahí comencé a sentirlo. En una hora él había logrado averiguar que en primer lugar, yo no era irrompible y quería ser tratado como una persona normal, en segundo lugar eso fue lo más lejos de lo que había conseguido antes en una primera cita.

— ¿Cómo se sienten mis manos? —preguntó acariciando mis manos entre las suyas.

—Suaves y dulces. Tienes los dedos muy largos y no tienen callos —le dije, rió, se movió de nuevo y no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que lo sentí apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro y su cabello cepillando contra mi cuello.

— ¿Tienes alguna película? —preguntó y asentí.

— ¿Qué quieres ver? —percibí algo que se sintió como él encogiéndose de hombros—. Louis, necesito una respuesta verbal.

—Cierto, lo siento, no lo sé. Lo que tengas está bien—respondió.

Me puse de pie y caminé hacia el estante donde estaban ubicadas las películas. Pasé los dedos con cuidado sobre los empaques de las películas, estaban marcadas con el lenguaje braille, el que usualmente utilizan las personas ciegas como yo, los grabé después de comprarlos. Necesitaba saber lo que eran.

—Eso es increíble —susurró Louis y me volteé hacia él.

—No hables tan bajo conmigo —dije y él dio un paso hacia atrás muy fuerte.

— ¡Lo siento! Voy a tratar de hablar más alto.

—Braille no es realmente tan sorprendente cuando lo has estado leyendo toda tu vida —saqué una película y él se quedó sin aliento.

— ¡Grease es mi favorita!

—Bueno, entonces podemos ver esta.

Ni siquiera se molestó cuando puse la opción de describir la película. Yo había tenido una novia antes que se negó a ver películas conmigo por eso.

_— ¡Es muy molesto! ¡Ni siquiera se puede oír lo que dicen en el fondo!_ — _ella se quejó y nos rendimos al final. Ella no era la correcta. Ella me llamó "raro" cuando sentí su mano._

Antes solo solían decirme, "Hey, ¿por qué necesitas mi mano?", Louis no era ninguna de esas cosas. Me dejó sentir su mano todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Él entendió que necesitaba escuchar la película descrita y no se quejó. Era mejor que la mayoría de gente con la que había estado los últimos años. Louis parecía ser mucho mejor que la última novia con la que duré. Ella me trató como si fuera el premio de su caja de curiosidades. Louis parecía tratarme normal.

—Parece que estás pensando, Harry —dijo Louis.

—Estaba recordando el pasado —le dije. La película había terminado mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba. Era tiempo de despedirse.

—Así que esto es un adiós —dijo Louis—. Aunque no tiene por qué ser un adiós para siempre. De verdad lo disfruté.

—Yo lo disfruté también. Si me guías a tu mejilla podría darte un beso de despedida —su mano estaba de repente en mi cara y me acerqué más.

—Si te inclinas adelante te golpearé con mi mejilla —me dijo y apretó sus los labios contra la piel ligeramente espinosa de mi rostro.

—No te has afeitado en unos pocos días, hmm.

—Soy un vago, ¿qué puedo decir? —reí—. Te veré pronto —dije.

—Te llamaré —respondió, escuché sus pasos volverse más tranquilos mientras él recorría el pasillo y se iba.

**»**

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con mi teléfono sonando.

—Hola —dije y Niall rió en el otro lado.

—Harry, ¿cómo te fue en esa llamada telefónica? —me senté y bajé las piernas en el suelo. Hacía frío bajo mis dedos de los pies, así que sabía que estaba en el lado derecho de la cama, ya que no tenía una alfombra allí, había una alfombra en la izquierda.

—Lo llamé, él vino y vimos Grease. Solo me tropezó una vez —le expliqué.

—Oh, vaya. Eso es mejor que cualquier otra cita que has tenido —bostecé en el teléfono.

—Lo siento, sí, lo es.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

—Dormir, pero interrumpiste eso, ¿por qué?

—Estoy donde mi hermano, como sabes, quería saber si podía conseguirte otra cita —suspiré.

—No, estoy bien por ahora —Niall volvió a reírse.

—Ok, adiós, Harry.

—Adiós, Niall.

Me levanté después de eso y caminé arrastrando los pies alrededor de mi casa.

— ¡Sally! —la llamé agitando mi mano. La oí y me di vuelta hacia el sonido, entonces me golpeé la frente con la pared cuando di un paso adelante—. ¡Auch! —me froté la frente con una mano mientras sentí alrededor de la correa de Sally. Me enganché en ella y me dirigí a mi trabajo. Me ayudó a llegar a la única biblioteca en braille en la ciudad.

— ¡Harry! —saludó Tom deslizando su mano en la mía y tirándome en un abrazo. Su esposa, Lou y él, había abierto esta biblioteca después de que su hija había nacido ciega. Su nombre es Lux. Amaban tanto a Lux que se dedicaron a abrir esta biblioteca para ciegos como ella. Enseño clases de braille aquí. Las personas que estaban recién ciegos o nunca habían sido capaces de aprender a leer braille venían a mí y me gustaba enseñarles a leer con sus dedos. A veces, personas que ven vienen solo a aprender como sentir con sus dedos a través de los libros. Lou corría, podía oír sus pasos, y a su hija seguirla de cerca.

—Papá, ¿quién está aquí? —ella preguntó y se rió—. ¡Harry! — sentí sus dedos meñiques en mis rodillas primero y luego la sentí a ella. La recogí elevándola del suelo.

—Oh Lux, estás muy bonita hoy.

— ¡Pero si no puedes verme, Harry!

—Tu tampoco puedes verme, pero sé que eres hermosa, cariño —ella se rió y Lou suspiró.

—Tu clase te está esperando, Harry —ella me dijo mientras bajaba a Lux de mis piernas.

—Voy para allá ahora mismo —dije haciendo mi camino a través de los estantes y hacia abajo para ir al aula.

— ¡Hola, Señor Styles! —dijo un niño, Gavin creo.

—Hola clase, ¿ya todos tienen sus libros? Den un golpe en su mesa si es así —escuché un estruendoso aplauso. Mi primera clase de la mañana del sábado son niños. El sistema de escuelas al que ellos iban no ofrecía lo que yo hago aquí.

— ¿Por dónde quedamos en el libro? —pregunté y el silencio dijo más de lo que esperaba—. Espero que ninguno de ustedes esté tratando de asentir con la cabeza hacia mí, porque todos saben que no puedo verlos —ellos se rieron.

— ¡Yo llegué al capítulo cuatro! —dijo María.

—Bueno, ¿estamos todos bien con eso? —pregunté y oí varios síes.

—Vamos a leer juntos entonces —abrí el libro y empecé desde la parte superior—. Había una vez un niño llamado Jack —empecé y así continué.

**»**

Para el final del día estoy agotado. Los niños son difíciles de soportar a veces. Cuando Tom me invitó a tomar una taza de té estaba muy contento de decir que sí. Lux se sentó en mi regazo y sus padres estaban frente a mí.

—Así que, estamos recibiendo algunos nuevos libros en una semana —Lou comentó—. Son más por el grupo de Lux —ella se rió en mi regazo y sonreí.

— ¿Estás emocionada, Lux?

— ¡Sí, no puedo esperar para poder leerlos todos por mí misma!

—Eso será pronto —prometí y oí que Tom se movió en su asiento.

—Oí que tienes un nuevo amigo —dijo y jadeé en tono de molestia.

— ¿Has estado hablando con Niall? ¿Verdad? —oí a Lou ahogando una risa—. Sí, tengo un amigo. Su nombre es Louis y él puede ver —Lou soltó un sonido de sorpresa.

— ¡Puede ver y le gustas! —asentí—. Esto es tan emocionante, Harry —asentí de nuevo.

—Solo me tropezó una vez —oí jadear Lux en ese momento.

— ¡Así es como me encontré con mi mejor amiga! Ella sólo me tropezó dos veces, la primera vez que jugué con ella y ella me advirtió antes de tropezar con la caja de arena —sonreí y pasé los dedos sobre su mano. Ella era tan pequeña y linda. Me recordaba a mí mismo cuando era más joven.

Las semejanzas estaban allí, ella había nacido ciega y sus padres hicieron todo lo posible para ella, al igual que mis padres. Mi mamá buscó a alguien que me enseñe a leer braille. Se aseguró de que recibiera educación y se aseguró de que iba a ser capaz de vivir en un mundo que no estaba hecho para mí. Ella lo hizo lo que pudo para ayudarme. Aprecio mucho a mis padres y sé que Lux lo hará algún día también.

—Espero que sea el indicado. Suena como si pudiera ser —dijo Tom.

—Yo también lo espero. Me estoy haciendo viejo —Lou rió.

—No digas que eres viejo, Harry, solo tienes veinte. Eres muy joven —Lux se rió y se deslizó de mis piernas para ir a jugar.

— ¿Ella está bien? —le pregunté

—Sí, ella está jugando ahora mismo —explicó Lou.

—Probablemente debería irme —dije poniéndome de pie.

— ¡Nos vemos el lunes, Harry!

— ¡Nos vemos!

Mientras caminaba hacia mi casa mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Contesté rápidamente.

—Hola.

—Hey, Harry —era Louis—. Quería llamar y preguntar, si querías salir mañana —dejé de caminar y Sally me llevó a un lado de la acera.

—Me encantaría —dije—. Podemos ir a ese restaurante cerca de mi apartamento. Es agradable y la comida es fantástica —le oí reír. Me encanta su risa.

—Eso suena muy bien —me dijo.

— ¿Qué dijo? —oí decir Zayn en el fondo.

—Nos vemos allí a las 6:00 p.m., mañana.

— ¡Él dijo que sí! —gritó, yo reí.

—Está bien, nos vemos mañana, Lou —suspiró.

—Sí, no puedo esperar —escuché la risa de Zayn en el fondo cuando colgué.

— ¿Lo escuchaste, Sally? Tengo una cita —le dije a mi perra en algún lugar frente a mí cuando empecé a caminar hacia la casa una vez más con una sonrisa gigante en mi rostro.

**»**

Esperé fuera del restaurante y me di cuenta de sus pasos primero. Entonces sentí su mano en mi cara y lo oí reír.

—Hola, Harry —dijo y puse mi mano sobre la suya.

—Louis, sabía que tenías que ser tú. Eres de esas personas únicas que caminan como si estuvieran en el aire.

— ¿En el aire? Eso es una forma interesante de describirme. ¿Dónde está Sally? —preguntó.

—No quería traerla a un restaurante, así que hice mi camino hasta aquí —toqué la pared detrás de mí dos veces tratando de reconocerla. Sentí su mano deslizarse en la mía.

—Voy a ser tú a Sally entonces.

Una vez dentro del restaurante me guió hasta nuestra mesa. La forma en que su pulgar frotó sobre mi mano y luego la apretó suavemente justo antes de detenerse para que no tropezara con él era exactamente lo que necesitaba. No pude imaginar como él sabía eso. Sentí su mano deslizarse fuera de la mía y perdí su contacto por unos segundos. Entonces oí el rasgueado de una silla contra el suelo.

—A tu izquierda, Harry —él explicó y estiré mi mano para sentir silla. Poco a poco me senté—. Este lugar es muy agradable, puedo ver por qué te gusta. No hay casi ningún ruido.

—El ruido de fondo me molesta a veces —le dije. Le oí abrir el menú.

— ¿Quieres algo en particular? —me preguntó.

— ¿Podrías leerme el menú de pastas? —pregunté y él comenzó a leerlo para mí. El sonido de su voz era tan suave, ni siquiera estaba realmente escuchando lo que estaba diciendo.

—Harry, ¿oyes algo que te guste? —preguntó sacándome de mi calma.

— ¿Qué? Oh, sí, voy a pedir pasta, creo —logré decir. Yo tenía la mano sobre la mesa y él inclinó un poco para colocar su mano sobre la mía. Le dio la vuelta a mi mano para que pudiera trazar sobre los pliegues de sus manos. Me gustaba solo el sentir su mano. Oí a el camarero acercarse. Pedimos y volví a sentir su mano.

—Harry, ¿entonces naciste ciego?

—Sí —le respondí—. No he visto un solo día de mi vida —sentí su mano tensarse un poco antes de relajarse de nuevo.

— ¿Así que nunca has visto los colores o a ti mismo en el espejo? —negué con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces cómo haces para combinar tan bien tu ropa? —reí.

—Todo lo que hay en mi vestuario sé lo que es por la textura —le expliqué—. Louis, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro, cualquier cosa.

— ¿Cómo es una puesta de sol? —se aclaró la garganta.

—Es como energía. Como energía desapareciendo en el cielo y todo lo que ves es el final, el último suspiro del día. Como todo se desvanece desde el amarillo, al naranja, al rojo, al negro, las corrientes eléctricas del día, el azul de un cielo normal desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

— ¿Tiene sentido? Sé que suena como una pregunta estúpida, pero es como pruebo a mis citas. Les pido que describir algo y si gimen o hacen un sonido de disgusto sé que no les gusto. Entonces sé que la cita llegó a su fin —Louis había descrito una puesta de sol de una manera que nunca había oído antes. Lo hizo sonar hermoso—. Lo has hecho sonar absolutamente impresionante.

—Es impresionante —Louis me aseguró—. ¿Quieres preguntar algo más?

— ¿Quiénes son Zayn y Liam?

—Zayn es mi mejor amigo. Liam es su alfa por lo que siempre está cerca. Y Zayn siguió hablando cuando hablaba contigo porque es un hijo de puta entrometido —explicó Louis y le sonreí.

—Suena como un buen mejor amigo. Mi mejor amigo es Niall y él siempre me busca citas. Ninguno de ellos funcionó, hasta que te conocí.

— ¿Está funcionando conmigo? —dijo, podía oír la esperanza en su voz esperando mi respuesta.

—Sí, hasta ahora va bastante bien —le aseguré. Se rió con nerviosismo.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, también ha sido difícil para mí encontrar pareja —incliné la cabeza hacia un lado y lo oí temblar nervioso en la silla.

— ¿Por qué?

—Me han dicho que me preocupo mucho y los asusto —parecía triste e inmediatamente froté mi pulgar sobre su mano.

—No creo que te preocupes mucho. De hecho, necesito a alguien así, porque a veces necesito ayuda. Soy independiente, sí, pero al ser ciego no puedo encontrar algunas cosas y tampoco evitar golpearme a veces cuando estoy caminando sin Sally —Louis se rió de nuevo y luego la comida llegó.

**»**

—Me divertí esta noche —me dijo, estábamos ambos afuera de mi apartamento. Oí sus pies raspar con nerviosismo en el piso de hormigón.

—Sí, yo también lo hice —le dije y sentí su mano en mi cara otra vez.

— ¿Sería demasiado atrevido pedir un beso de buenas noches? —me preguntó. Yo negué con la cabeza rápidamente y luego sentí sus labios chocar contra los míos. Fue rápido, apenas cinco segundos, pero se sentió como una eternidad para mí. Se apartó lentamente y se inclinó de nuevo hacia delante para presionar los labios juntos por segunda vez. Sus labios se sentían tan besables contra los míos que no pude resistirme a devolverle el beso.

—Creo que dos besos son suficiente —dijo cuándo intenté obtener un tercero—. Vas a tener que esperar a la siguiente —me quejé y él rió. Me encantó la forma en su risa sonó.

—Nos vemos pronto, Harry, lo prometo.

—Creo que te veré demasiado pronto, Louis —le oí reír incluso mientras se alejaba.

**»**

Cuando Niall apareció en mi casa el martes me molestó sobre lo mucho que me había gustado Louis. Estaba interesado en la cita por supuesto.

—Entonces, ¿te condujo alrededor del restaurante y no le importó describir cosas para ti? Definitivamente es el indicado —Niall me dijo mientras estaba sentado en el sofá. Podía escuchar sus dedos golpeando en su dispositivo de videojuegos y los ruidos procedentes de la tele.

—Quiero mantenerlo a mi alrededor, Niall. Lo llamo todos los días, programamos una cita para el próximo domingo —Niall hizo ese ruido profundo y de sugerencia—. ¿Por qué haces ese ruido? —me quejé.

— ¿Otra cita el domingo, hmm? ¿Cuándo crees que te lo vas a poder follar? —sentí su brazo y luego le di un golpe en este—. ¡Ay, era solo una pregunta!

—Fue una pregunta grosera. Bien sabes lo que sucedió la última vez que lo intenté —dije con el ceño fruncido.

—Vamos, Harry, una mala experiencia sexual con una persona no significa que tengas que volverte una monja.

—Es solo que no quiero arruinarlo con Louis —protesté y sentí su mano en mi hombro.

—Harry, estoy bastante seguro de si es capaz de describir cosas para ti sin quejarse también puede sin esfuerzo dejarse anudar por ti —negué con la cabeza.

—Es algo más que un poco de trabajo extra. Básicamente él tendría que hacer todo el trabajo, no puedo verlo, ¿recuerdas?

—Pero lo puedes sentir, así que solo tienes que utilizar tus manos. A los omegas les gusta que los toquen de todos modos, ¿no? —fruncí los labios.

—Sí, pero ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? No es atractivo que tu pareja toque todo tu cuerpo sin saber dónde poner los dedos —Niall suspiró y le oí poner el control en el suelo.

—Vas a tener que tener relaciones sexuales en algún momento. Eres tan inflexible con los niños y así es como ganas tanto dinero —dijo y se quejó—. ¿No es así, Sally? —ella ladró y fingí estar herido.

— ¿Cómo pudiste, Sally? —ella volvió a ladrar.

—Ella me cae mejor que tú —respondió Niall antes de volver a su juego de vídeo.

**»**

Cuando llamé a Louis esa noche él me habló sobre su día.

—Y Marie me dijo que ella y Dave son pareja ya. Es tan emocionante, incluso dijo que esperara la invitación para la boda, ¿quieres ser mi acompañante? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto, pero no creo que sea lo mejor llevar a un chico ciego que arruine todo.

—No hables de ti de esa manera.

— ¿De cuál?

—Como si fueras una carga. No eres una carga, Harry —sonreí.

—Voy a ir contigo, pero no voy a llevar a Sally, por supuesto.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Aprendí a no llevarla a lugares con comida y tampoco la necesito cuando te tengo.

—Me estoy ruborizando, Harry, ya basta —bromeó—. Estoy emocionado por nuestra cita del domingo.

—Yo también, pero no sé a dónde vamos a ir, sin embargo.

—Pensé en que puedo recogerte esta vez ya que tengo un coche.

—Un coche, me gusta, Lou. Siempre he querido hacerlo pero nunca he podido —él exclamó impresionado en mi oído.

—Va a ser divertido todos modos, Harry. Lo prometo —sonreí y sacudí la cabeza.

—Adónde quiera que vayamos va a ser divertido.

Tuve razón. La cita fue agradable y cada una de las que tuvimos después de eso. Salimos todos los domingos y los miércoles Louis venía a ver una película o simplemente a hablar de su semana. Realmente le gusto y cuatro meses más tarde cuando llegó la boda estaba lo suficientemente cómodo con él para dejar a Sally en casa. Mi bastón era suficiente.

La ceremonia en la iglesia siempre era aburrida para mí, pero la recepción fue agradable.

—Hay una gran pieza central en el centro de la mesa que tiene rosas blancas y joyas en ella. Hay velas por todo el centro, así que no estires tu mano, podrías quemarte la manga del traje —Louis describió para mí mientras sostenía mí mano. Asentí con reconocimiento de lo que estaba diciendo. Los otros en nuestra mesa en realidad no supieron que decir cuando miré en su dirección y dije hola.

—Soy Harry, y sí estoy ciego —dije extendiendo mi mano. Sentí a alguien agitarla.

—Soy Grant, Louis y yo trabajamos juntos. ¿Tu trabajas de todos modos, verdad?

—Sí, yo trabajo como usted. Doy clases de braille en la biblioteca de braille —le dije. La mayoría de la gente pensaba que no podía trabajar debido a mi condición. Eso es una falacia, porque la mayoría de ciegos somos bastante independientes.

—Louis nunca mencionó que eras tan guapo —dijo una voz femenina y Louis tartamudeó.

—Bueno, yo no quiero quería que intentaran robármelo —dijo Louis, la mesa se rió, una chica particularmente fuerte y con sarcasmo, pero decidí ignorar eso. No iba a dejar que arruine nuestra noche.

**»**

La comida estuvo buena también.

— ¿Quieres pollo o carne, Harry? —preguntó Louis colocando su mano sobre mi rodilla.

—Un filete de carne de vaca estaría bien —le dije y dio una palmada en mi rodilla suavemente.

—Buena elección, cariño —dijo, puse mi mano sobre la suya en mi rodilla.

—Así que, Harry, ¿tienes un perro guía?

—Sí, su nombre es Sally, pero la dejé en casa. Tengo a Louis y mi bastón esta noche —el hombre hizo un sonido de afirmación.

—Ok, él no puede ver las miradas que se están dando entre sí, así que les agradecería que pararan de una vez —dijo Louis con rabia y me dio en la mano un apretón.

—Cálmate, Lou —susurré, pero no lo hizo.

—No puedo creerlo. Es ciego, sí, pero eso no tiene por qué hacerlo un completo imbécil —apreté su mano de nuevo—. Harry, deja de pedirme que me detenga. No estoy diciendo nada malo —él resopló con rabia y simplemente se pasó su mano entre mis dedos. Cuando llegó la cena oí su tenedor y cuchillo sonar ruidosamente contra el plato.

**»**

La música siempre era mi parte favorita de bodas. Me gustaba escucharla, hasta que Louis comenzó a insistir.

— ¡Ven a bailar conmigo, Harry! —Louis rogó.

—Lou, no puedo bailar —se rió tirando de mis manos.

—La siguiente canción será lenta. ¡Todo el mundo puede bailar lento! ¡Vamos, Harry! —de mala gana me rendí a sus deseos y lo seguí la pista de baile. La siguiente canción que suena es  _Earth Angel_. Es muy conocida por  _Volver al Futuro_.

—Oh, me encanta esta canción —Louis dijo tirando de mí hacia él. Sentí su mano en la mía y sus pequeños dedos en mi hombro—. Pon tu mano en mi cintura, Harry —indicó suavemente y así lo hice. Entonces sentí su cabeza en mi hombro ya que se balanceaba y me hizo girar lentamente.

— ¿Ves? No es tan malo —susurró. Le oí suspirar mientras la música sonaba en los altavoces.

— _Earth Angel, Earth Angel. The one I adore, love you forever and ever more. I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you_  —Louis cantaba en voz baja y yo le sonreí.

—Eres muy bueno.

—No lo creo, Harry.

—Sí, de verdad —él rió y le dio a mi mano un apretón. Resistí la tentación de presionar mi mejilla contra la parte superior de la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que ya parecía bastante raro ya, el hombre ciego, con la mirada perdida en la distancia, mientras que en el baile era completamente dependiente de alguien con al menos cinco pulgadas menos que él. Sentí mis mejillas calentarse.

— ¿Por qué estás sonrojado? —preguntó Louis.

—Me siento estúpido —murmuré—. El chico ciego bailando.

—No te ves estúpido, no me has pisado aún —bromeó—. Lo estás haciendo mejor que la mayoría de los chicos que he bailado —reí y sonrió ampliamente—. Te ves lindo cuando sonríes.

—Estoy seguro de que tú también —lo sentí sonreír cuando presionó su cara en mi hombro.

—Basta, Harry, no quiero cambiar a rojo brillante en frente de mis compañeros de trabajo.

—No les agrado a tus compañeros de trabajo —dije y él suspiró.

—Simplemente creen que no debería estar contigo porque eres ciego. Dicen que no puedes protegerme igual que un alfa que puede ver —suspiré y el apretó mi mano.

—Eso es lo mismo que todos dicen. Ya me resigné al hecho de que me voy a quedar solo.

—No, estoy aquí, no creo que eso sea cierto —protestó.

—Mejor... vamos a bailar, Louis —se apoyó en mi hombro de nuevo. Cuando terminó la canción decidimos irnos.

**»**

— ¿Qué quieres decir con estar solo? —preguntó y yo suspiré.

—Escucha, Louis, todos los omegas con los que he estado hasta ahora rompen conmigo porque no pueden soportar el hecho de que soy ciego —él suspiró.

—No te voy a dejar solo porque no me puedes ver físicamente, Harry.

—Todos lo hacen.

—Vamos, Harry —susurró presionando la nariz a la mía. Podía sentir sus labios, a milímetros de los míos.

—Ni siquiera puedo mirarte —susurré. Traté de contener las lágrimas, pero fallé. Su pulgar limpió mis lágrimas y secó mi rostro.

—El hecho de que no me puedes mirarme, no significa que no puedas verme, Harry².

_[²: Louis lo dice en un sentido no literal, lo dice como tratando de explicarle a Harry que el ver físicamente no lo es todo]_

**»**

Cuando me llevó a casa después de la boda, le pregunté si quería dormir aquí.

— ¿Quieres decir acostarse? ¿O una pijamada? —preguntó y me encogí de hombros.

—Es solo dormir, juntos, no como tener sexo. Solo dormir —traté de explicar y lo oí reír.

—Sí, me gustaría tener una pijamada, Harry —bromeó.

Estaba agotado cuando llegué a casa y de inmediato me acosté. Estaba, sin embargo despierto y Louis se arrastró a mi lado.

—Vamos, Harry, abraza a tu omega —pidió y lo sentí envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y presionando su cara en mi pecho.

— ¿Te estás poniendo una etiqueta como mío? —pregunté acomodándome y devolviéndole el abrazo.

—Sí, lo soy, porque yo no me iré a ninguna parte —dijo y lo sentí estirarse y acomodarse más cerca de mi rostro, sentí las bocanadas de aire caliente en señalización que estaba cerca de mi cara. Su pulgar recorrió mi mejilla.

—No sé cómo te ves y me gustaría poder describirte pero no tengo idea, realmente —reí.

—Te ayudaré a sentir, entonces —él envolvió sus dedos alrededor de mi muñeca y tiró de ella hacia él. Sentí la piel de la mejilla bajo de mi tacto. Me encontré con mi pulgar sobre sus pómulos y sonreí.

—Tienes los pómulos muy definidos —dije, pasé los dedos lentamente por su mejilla y hacia su barbilla—. Linda línea de la mandíbula —rió en voz alta mientras trazaba sobre los labios, de la nariz a su otra mejilla. Sentí mi camino por su frente y las cejas. Su mano se acercó para envolver alrededor de mi muñeca cuando estaba de vuelta donde empecé.

— ¿Cómo se sintió? —preguntó.

—Absolutamente precioso —le dije. Era íntimo, ni siquiera mi ex novia me había dejado solo sentir su cara. Me gustó que estaba dispuesto a dejar que lo descubriera a mi manera. Con mi mano en su cara me di cuenta de dónde estaba y me incliné hacia delante. Nuestros labios apretados y Louis me besó de vuelta de una manera mucho más caliente de lo que imaginaba. Él trató de ponerme encima de él, pero me resistí.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres dominarme alfa? —bromeó, apretó los labios contra la columna de mi garganta.

—No, por supuesto que sí —le dije tirando de él hacia arriba para otro beso—. Yo solo quiero dormir aunque no estoy seguro de poder contenerme si sigues así. Eres abrumador —Louis rió y me besó de nuevo antes de acostarse de nuevo en la almohada.

—Vamos, Harry, abrázame —pidió eso fue lo que hice, sintiendo mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y presionando mis labios contra su hombro. Tenía demasiado miedo de decirle la razón por la que había resistido a tomarlo de una manera dominante. La razón era que no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, yo no era dominante ni nada por el estilo. No podía ver lo que estaba haciendo y no hay forma de ser dominante así. Tenía miedo de no poder y de que Louis me dejara por eso. Íbamos bien. Quería quedarme con él durante un poco más de tiempo,  _solo un poco más_.

**»**

Me desperté junto al cuerpo caliente de Louis presionado contra el mío y sonreí. Fui a levantarme y Louis se quejó gruñendo.

—Harry, quédate conmigo —dijo tratando de atraer mi cuerpo más cerca.

—Tengo que hacer pis —dije—. Lo siento.

— ¿Prometes volver? —asentí.

—Okay —murmuró Louis.

**»**

Cuando volví pude oír sus ronquidos y la luz que sentí en mi rostro me indicó dónde estaba el hermoso omega que descansaba en mi cama. Subí a su lado y de inmediato se abrazó a mí. No estaba acostumbrado a esto, a omegas a gusto cerca de mí. Él despertó lentamente de nuevo y dejó varios besos contra mi garganta.

—Harry, ¿podemos quedarnos así? —preguntó y asentí.

—Podemos quedarnos así —dije. Él parecía estar tratando de presionar nuestros cuerpos más juntos—. ¿Por qué estás siendo tan pegajoso de repente? —le pregunto abrazándolo para tirar de él contra mi pecho. Suspiró de placer cuando hice eso y apenas respiraba durante unos minutos— ¿Louis?

— ¡Oh! Um, no sé. Se siente bien estar así —dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo después de eso. Se sentía como si estuviera tratando de fundirse en mi pecho, pero no me importó. No me importó en absoluto.

**»**

—Así que tú eres el Harry del que hemos escuchado tanto —dijo Zayn en voz alta. La primera vez que conocí a Zayn y Liam estaba en casa de Louis. Él había decidido que era hora de conocerlos.

—Sí, ese soy yo —dije y sabía que Louis les había dicho cómo saludarme porque ambos deslizaron sus manos sobre las mías. Los sentí por unos minutos antes de dejarlos ir. Sentí la mano de Louis tomar mi mano cuando Liam habló.

—Lou aquí nunca deja de hablar de lo maravilloso que eres —comentó deslizando su mano en la mía. Agradecí que Louis les hubiese dicho así no me sentiría incómodo.

— ¿Él nunca se calla acerca de mí? —reí y Louis apretó mi mano.

—Dice que eres un besador increíble —susurró Zayn y oí a Liam protestar.

—No es tan increíble como tú, cariño —dijo, oí algo crujir y no supe lo que pasaba hasta que oí el grito de Louis.

— ¡Ya basta, chicos! ¿Acaso les gustaría que Harry y yo nos besuqueáramos en frente de ustedes? ¡No, deténganse! —yo sabía lo que estaban haciendo. Reí cuando Louis volvió a mi lado.

— ¿Cómo está, Sally? —preguntó y yo me encogí de hombros.

—Ella está bien, contenta de estar relajándose —Louis rió. Salió bien, después de todo.

**»**

Otro día estábamos los cuatro reunidos.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que ustedes hacen juntos? —preguntó Zayn.

—Hablamos, vemos películas, vamos a comer o tomar un café —le expliqué y Zayn hizo un sonido de confirmación.

—Deja de darme esa mirada, Zayn, solo porque él no puede ver no significa que puedas hacerlo —Louis regañó y Zayn rió.

—Entonces voy a preguntar en voz alta.

— ¡No!

— ¿Nada de sexo entre ustedes dos aún? —sentí mi cara caliente porque la verdad es que habíamos estado muy cerca varias veces. Louis movía sus caderas contra las mías de una forma increíble. Me volvía loco. Una vez cuando él se inclinó para tirar hacia abajo la cremallera de mis pantalones me congelé. La primera vez me dijo que estaba bien y que esperaría hasta que estuviera cómodo. Me di cuenta la cuarta vez que lo intentó que estaba molesto. Era un punto sensible en nuestra relación.

—No, no lo hemos hecho —Zayn estaba aparentemente confundido por eso porque hubo silencio después.

—Eso es, hmm, inusual —él dijo—. Liam y yo lo hicimos dos meses después de comenzar a salir —escuché a Liam acercarse.

—Eso es porque sabía que eras el indicado —él dijo y rió seguido de eso oí el sonido de un beso rápido en los labios. Apreté la mano de Louis y él le devolvió el apretón antes de deslizar su mano en la mía. Dejé de sentir el toque de su pierna, él debió haberse movido lejos de mí, porque todo lo que podía sentir era el material del sofá.

— ¿Louis? —pregunté.

—Estoy aquí, Harry —asentí colocando mi mano de nuevo en mi regazo y haciendo girar nuestros dedos juntos.

— ¿Quieres acercarte un poco hacia mí?

—No.

—Okay —miré hacia abajo en el suelo y deseé ser tan invisible para el mundo como este lo era para mí.

Zayn y Liam se iban. Los oí hablar y no pude evitar escucharlo.

—Louis, ¿por qué te alejas de él de esa manera? Es bastante obvio lo perdido que se ve sin ti —Liam preguntó en voz baja y Louis se quejó.

—Simplemente no sé qué pensar. Ustedes siempre hablan de saber que estaban con la persona adecuada y todos lo hacen. Yo desde que lo vi lo supe, pero él no me deja tocarlo —parecía a punto de llorar. Tragué saliva.

—Debes hablar con él al respecto. Pareces gustarle mucho, Lou —Zayn le aseguró y Louis suspiró. Mi corazón se sentía como si hubiera sido apuñalado.

—Adiós, chicos.

—Adiós.

**»**

Louis volvió y se sentó en el sofá lo más lejos posible de mí. Me moví un poco y puse mi cabeza en su regazo.

— Louis, ¿por qué estás tan enojado conmigo?

—No estoy enojado, Harry —suspiró. Me senté y puse mi mano sobre su rostro.

—Louis, por favor —él empujó mi mano lejos de su rostro y se subió en mi regazo. Moví las manos sobre sus muslos, cuidando de no tocar su trasero. No es que yo no quisiera sentir esa parte de su cuerpo, era solo no quería hacer nada con lo que él no estuviese cómodo. Me lo puso más difícil cuando comenzó a girar sobre mis caderas. Gemí y lo sentí sonreír.

—Harry —susurró cuando mi mano se deslizó debajo de su camisa y se puso en contacto con la suave piel de su espalda. Esto era lo más lejos a lo que habíamos llegado antes. Yo sabía lo que iba a hacer a continuación, y después de escuchar lo que había dicho a Liam y Zayn yo estaba decidido a dejar de seguir deteniéndolo. Fallé. Su mano se deslizó entre nosotros, la sentí hacer contacto con la cremallera de mi jean y me puse rígido de forma automática. Él suspiró.

—Está bien, Harry —dijo en voz baja.

—Lo siento, Louis. Lo siento mucho. Me gustaría poder hacer esto contigo.

— ¿Por qué no puedes? ¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno? ¿Hay algo malo en mí? ¿Son mis caderas demasiado anchas, mis muslos demasiado gruesos o es por mi trasero? Nunca me tocas ahí —parecía estar llorando.

—No, no, Louis, no eres tú. Tu cuerpo se siente absolutamente maravilloso. Me encantan tus caderas y tus muslos gruesos, no te toco porque no quiera. No quiero hacerte sentir incómodo —se burló agarrando mi muñeca más o menos, y moviendo mi mano sobre su culo.

—Estoy cómodo con esto —dijo con sarcasmo. Di un apretón en su trasero. Se sintió bien. Él sólo se burló.

— ¿Así que ahora quieres tocarme?

—Te estaba tocando antes —podía sentir que estaba enojado por la forma en que sus dedos se clavaron en mis hombros—. Louis, no te entiendo —dije.

— ¿Por qué no quieres tener sexo conmigo? —preguntó y yo suspiré.

—Escucha, Louis, no eres tú. Te prometo que no eres tú.

— ¿Qué es entonces?

—Estuve en una relación seria que no era la nuestra y que terminó cuando le dije que quería tener sexo con ella. Ella actuó como si quisiera y llegamos bastante lejos —él hizo este sonido como de que no estaba seguro de lo que significaba—. Estábamos, hmm, casi desnudos y luego ella solo se apartó, le pregunté qué le pasaba y me dijo que no podía hacerlo. Cuando pregunté por qué ella dijo que era porque no podía mirarla, ella dijo que mis ojos estaban en blanco, se asustó —suspiré y él puso su mano en mi rostro.

—Harry, no lo sabía. Lo siento mucho.

—Simplemente no quiero joder esto. Me gustas mucho, Louis. No quiero perderte —de repente, sus labios estaban en los míos y mi mano apretó suavemente su culo.

—Hay que hacerlo —susurró—. Lo tienes, tus manos son tan grandes, Harry —cuando su mano se deslizó hacia mi cremallera, lo dejé hacerlo.

—No vamos a anudarnos aún. Podemos ir lento —Louis me aseguró—. No obstante, quiero hacer esto hasta que te corras en tu jean —dijo, gemí en voz alta mientras él se molía contra mí.

—No, Louis, tengo una idea —le dije y él no se detuvo. Me agaché para desabrochar su jean y sentí el elástico de su bóxer.

— Harry, ¿qué haces? —preguntó con voz temblorosa. Bajé su jean y su bóxer con ellos.

—Harry —gimió, capturó sus labios con los míos—. Sí —susurró. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Deslicé un dedo en él y se quedó sin aliento, sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello. Sentí sus dedos delgados tirar ligeramente de mi pelo, a Louis parecía que le gustaba de esta manera. Antes de que pudiera empezar a mover un dedo en su interior sentí su nudo venir y agarré sus caderas.

—Oh dios —sus dedos se enredaron en mi bóxer tirando de ellos hacia abajo lo suficiente para que mi miembro saliera. Tan pronto como sentí su mano alrededor de mi polla gemí como un fracasado.

—Lou.

—Harry —gimió y deslicé otro dedo en él—. Estoy cerca —se quejó y yo asentí.

—Voy a manchar toda tu camisa —gemí y él rió. Empujé mis dedos tres veces más antes de que él se ahogara un gemido y se apretara alrededor de ellos. Gemí en voz alta mientras me vine. Lo sentí apretarse aún más contra mi mano.

—Lou —gemí presionando nuestras frentes juntas. Besé sus labios y todo lo que pude alcanzar, su frente, sus mejillas.

—Te lo prometo, Harry, yo no me voy a ninguna parte —susurró—. A ninguna parte.

**»**

—Harry, levántate, te hice el desayuno —Louis dijo besando mi frente.

—Mhmm, Lou, bésame correctamente —hice un puchero y sentí sus labios presionarse contra los míos.

—Vamos, ya levántate —habían pasado dos semanas desde nuestra primera experiencia sexual compartida, supongo que lo llamaría así. Lo habíamos hecho unas cuantas veces más, pero quería más. Quería anudarlo pero no sabía si podía y no podía defraudarlo así.

— ¿Tienes trabajo hoy? —pregunté y él hizo un sonido como si estuviera pensando.

—Sí, pero más tarde. Tienes que ir a la biblioteca en una hora para las clases —asentí con la cabeza y oí el roce de un silla lo que indicaba que estaba sentado a mi lado. Extendí mi mano y atrapé la suya entre la mía.

—Espero que tengas un buen día —dijo besando mis nudillos.

—Espero que tengas un buen día también, amor —le dije antes de comer rápidamente mi tostada y agarrar a Sally para salir. Le di un beso antes de irme.

—Adiós.

—Adiós, tenemos algo que discutir algo cuando vuelva —dijo.

**»**

Cuando llegué a través de la puerta al final del día pude oír la televisión prendida.

— ¿Louis? —llamé.

— ¡En la sala de estar! —dijo. Hice mi camino y me senté en el sofá. Sentí el sofá contraerse mientras él sentaba en mi regazo. Puse mi mano en su rodilla y la froté a lo largo de su muslo.

— ¿Qué necesitamos hablar? —pregunté.

—Bueno, yo quiero venir a vivir contigo. Prácticamente ya vivimos juntos de todos modos—sentí una sonrisa extenderse por mi rostro—. ¿Eso es una bella sonrisa de sí? —asentí.

Me tiró hacia atrás mientras se arrastraba sobre mí. Mis manos recorrían su trasero.

— ¿Por qué de repente tan obsesionado con mi culo?

—Creo que es fantástico —respondí dándole un ligero apretón. Se rió dejándose caer sobre mi pecho. Podía sentirlo jugar con la cadena alrededor de mi cuello.

—Te conozco, Harry. Me gustaste aún cuando te vi.

— ¿Ciego y todo?

—Por supuesto, ciego y todo.

**»**

—Louis tienes demasiadas cosas —Zayn se quejó y reí desde el sofá.

—Me gustaría poder ayudar, muchachos —Niall se burló y sus pesados pasos se oyeron hasta la puerta.

— ¡Puedes ayudar, estás eligiendo no hacerlo que es diferente! —escuché a Louis reír y me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Arrastrar por ahí a los pobres ciegos y hacerlo mal? —Sally ladró hacia ellos y agaché para acariciarla. Se fue por el pasillo. Sentí el sofá moverse y la mano de Louis deslizarse en mi cabello.

—Lou, ¿qué estás haciendo? —pregunté y él suspiró.

—Estoy tocándote. Tus ojos son tan hermosos Harry. Son la sombra más brillante de color verde —sonreí y le oí soltar una pequeña risita—. Espero que nuestros hijos tengan tus ojos.

—No creo que quieras que nuestros hijos no puedan ver —sentí sus dedos en mi cara.

— No importa si nuestros hijos nacen ciegos, Harry. Eso apena los hace un poco diferentes —dijo y eso lo confirmó para mí. Él era él. Él era el que había estado buscando por tanto tiempo. No estaba de acuerdo con él, pero lo que teníamos ahora mismo estaba bien. Estaba feliz con lo que teníamos.

**»**

No había calculado en realidad todo lo que conlleva el vivir con un omega. El olor de él era casi abrumador a veces, sobre todo en mi nariz sensible. Me encantaba abrazarlo sin embargo, en mi cocina, mientras que él intentaba mejorar sus habilidades domésticas aunque le faltaba. Me gustaba poner mi barbilla en su hombro y dejar besos en su mandíbula. En el tiempo que habíamos estado juntos, llegué a conocer su cuerpo bastante bien. Ya sabía que botones apretar y aunque no podía verlos, todavía podía encontrarlos. Su cuello, especialmente en la base, y donde se encontraba con su mandíbula, era sensible al tacto y le encantaba cuando lo besaba. Mis manos en sus caderas, o incluso sus muslos, mientras lo abrazaba, él era tan feliz. 

Entendí su amor en el contacto, cualquier toque significaba mucho para mí. Si estábamos sentados o acostados juntos, él siempre se aseguraba de que nos estuviéramos tocando. Él entendió que necesitaba ese contacto y que lo amaba por ello.

 Otra cosa que no había calculado sobre vivir con él era su celo. Me dijo durante el desayuno un día lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

—Me voy a poner caliente, Harry. Mi celo viene pronto —dijo en voz baja y sentí mi boca seca.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Dos semanas.

—Oh, uhm —tartamudeé y suspiró.

—Lo que sea que vayas a decir, dilo ya —dijo. Podía escuchar su tenedor raspando contra el plato, y casi podía sentir su tristeza desde aquí al yo decirle que no podía.

—No quiero que la primera vez que te anude sea durante el celo. Quiero que lo recuerdes, y sé que los celos pueden ser un poco confusos para los omegas.

—Odio los celos, Harry. Me gustaría no tener que tenerlos —Louis susurró—. Quiero que me anudes, Harry. He oído que es mejor con un alfa.

—Debemos hacerlo antes de tu celo. Me ayudará a ayudarte mejor, ¿entiendes? —dije y le oí suspirar con tristeza.

—Me gustaría que no tengas que verte obligado a hacer esto.

—De hecho, he estado pensando en hacerlo desde hace mucho —dije, pero sabía que probablemente no me creería.

—Claro, Harry —dijo con sarcasmo. Eso lo confirmó.

—Louis, ven aquí —le oí levantarse y la almohada caer en el suelo. Cogí sus manos entre las mías—. Realmente he estado pensando en el anudarte desde hace mucho tiempo. Quiero esto. No me estás obligando a nada, lo prometo —besé sus manos y que él suspiró.

—Cuando llegue mi celo, ¿vas a estar cómodo conmigo tomando el control? —incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—No sé lo que haré, pero soy bastante mandón.

—Oh, Louis, claro que no me importaría. No puedo ver, probablemente ayudará a que me digas qué hacer —rió y acaricié mi cara en el hueso de su cadera.

—Ok, vamos a tener que hacerlo esta semana entonces.

**»**

No nos preocupamos mucho por hacerlo, realmente, porque aunque su celo sería en dos semanas pero en realidad se presentó tres días más tarde. Estaba haciendo su desayuno, lentamente y con cuidado, cuando lo escuché. Él estaba gritando mi nombre.

— ¡Harry! —gritó. Tropecé y casi me caigo dos veces mientras corría por la casa. Sally ladró.

—Shh, Sally. Debo correr —le dije y se fue. Cuando encontré el picaporte y abrí tomé una respiración profunda.

—Louis —dije y él lloró.

—Harry, es pronto, lo siento —gimió, crucé la habitación para subir encima de él.

—Está bien, voy a hacerte sentir mejor —él gimió cuando sintió nuestros cuerpos juntos.

—Por favor, estoy caliente, por favor —él murmuró y me senté detrás, así podía tirar de su pijama y él quitó la mía.

—Harry, eres tan lindo —susurró bajando sus manos por mi pecho y sonrió.

—No lo creo —dije inclinándome para darle un beso y él rió.

—Cuello —pidió e hice lo que él quiso. Sentí sus piernas subir en mi cintura y sus dedos en mi cabello. La besé en su quijada y él gimió.

—Haz algo, por favor —él rogó y deslicé una mano entre nosotros accidentalmente cepillando su polla.

—Oops —murmuré pero él sólo suspiraba. Finalmente encontré lo que buscaba y él arqueó su espalda cuando empujé dos dedos.

— Harry —él suspiró besándome y rocé su próstata lo que fue sorprendentemente fácil de encontrar.

—Necesito —gimió.

— ¿Qué bebé? —dije besando su mejilla.

—Necesito.

— ¿Me necesitas? ¿Para qué? —pregunté y seguí moviendo mis dedos.

— ¡Te necesito! —él gimió y entendí en ese momento.

— ¿Me necesitas? —me burlé—. ¿Mi polla? ¿O tal vez otro dedo? Oh, ya sé, ¿quieres mi lengua? —lo supe cuando sentí sus manos empujando mi cabeza hacia abajo.

—Oh, ¿así que la respuesta es la lengua? —él gemía y se retorcía. Coloqué mi mano en su muslo, extendiendo sus piernas más abiertas.

—Harry. Harry —él murmuró. Besé sus muslos y donde estaban mis dedos. Lamí alrededor de su entrada y él solo gemía—. Harry —parecía que eso era todo lo que podía decir—. Y-Yo, yo —él mismo terminó con un gemido y lo entendí.

—Está bien, vamos —es la segunda vez que escuchado el sonido hermoso que Louis hace cuando tiene un orgasmo y su voz se entrecorta. Su agujero se contrajo alrededor de mis dedos y se tensó ante mi lengua. Él tarareó gimiendo mientras yo gateaba para estar sobre él de nuevo.

— ¿Estás listo? —pregunté y él tarareó su aprobación cuando presioné la cabeza de mi miembro en su entrada sensible.

—Sí —gimió y me agaché para entrar un poco más en él. Sentí mi respiración entrecortarse al estar dentro suyo.

—Oh, mi dios, Louis —él lloriqueó tranquilamente.

—Tranquilo —dije mientras comencé a moverme. Ser ciego había agudizado otros sentidos en mí. Escuché cada gemido. Sentí cada movimiento de sus manos y rodillas. Sus uñas cortas y pequeñas raspar en la piel de mis bíceps y mi espalda. Enterré mi cara en su cuello y él gimió en mi oído.

—Oh dios, Harry, eres increíble. Oh, te amo —casi pude entender lo que estaba diciendo. Solo seguí follandole. Sentí mi nudo empezar a expandirse y un gemido fuerte salió de sus labios.

— ¿Adentro o fuera? —le pregunté y él gemía "adentro, adentro".

—Por favor. Por favor —murmuró y obedecí. Sentí mi nudo ampliarse y empuje más dentro y Louis y yo nos unimos.

—Louis —gemí y él rompió a llorar lo que parecía ser mi nombre.

—Harry, ¿puedes ponerme sobre ti? —asentí con la cabeza y lo tomé por la espalda suavemente. Lentamente se sentó sobre mí. Él suspiró inclinándose contra mi hombro—. Fue maravilloso.

—Eres mejor de lo que hubiera sido con mi ex. Eres tan sensible y ruidoso. Me encanta —rió cuando besé su rostro.

—Lo que dijiste antes, ¿lo dijiste en serio? —pregunté. Apretó su cara en mi cuello, besando suavemente en la piel que cubre mi clavícula.

— ¿Que eres increíble?

—Que me amas —sonrió contra mi cuello.

—Lo hago. No puedo retener cosas durante mi celo —acaricié su cabello.

—Te amo demasiado, Louis. Te amo tanto.

**»**

Su celo solo duró dos días, lo cual fue raro. También se puso un poco distante y extraño conmigo.

—Harry, estoy bien. Simplemente no toques mi estómago. Me siento mal —me decidí por frotar las manos arriba y abajo de sus muslos en lugar de envolver alrededor de su cintura como siempre hacía. Me puso un poco triste que después de que habíamos compartido algo tan personal como su celo juntos, él se alejaba. Sentía como si fuera mi culpa. Tal vez no había sido lo suficientemente bueno para él como se supone que debe ser un alfa. Solo quería que estuvieramos bien y él me hacía pensar que no estábamos bien.

—No sé qué hacer, Zayn —le oí hablar por teléfono—. No sé cómo decirle —lo que sea que Zayn le estaba diciendo no podía oírlo, pero asumí lo peor—. No estoy seguro de que puedo hacer, Zayn. No sé si está listo. Yo ni siquiera estoy listo —escuché mocos y rápidamente me alejé de la sala de estar. Puse la cabeza entre las manos y limpié con rabia mis ojos que se habían llenado de agua sin permiso. Supuse que quería romper conmigo. Yo no quería que lo hiciera. Había pasado un mes desde su celo y solo quería tocarlo de nuevo, pero cada vez que intentaba, él me alejaba. No sabía qué hacer tampoco.

Louis y yo apenas hablábamos. Un beso antes de que se fuera a trabajar y un beso antes de ir a la cama era todo lo que obtenía. Echaba de menos ser capaz de tocarlo. Cuando me desperté en medio de la noche un día, juré oírlo llorar a mi lado. Si él no quería estar conmigo, quería que me lo dijera, ocultarlo solo lo hacía peor a largo plazo. Sabía que iba a doler, pero había sobrevivido al final de las relaciones antes. Podría hacerlo de nuevo. La cuestión era que no quería volver a hacerlo. No quería hacer nada, no sin Louis.

**»**

La cosa continuó así durante aproximadamente una semana y media antes de que dijera algo. Él no dijo nada, yo hice la pregunta.

—Louis, ¿qué pasa?

—Nada.

—Louis, algo te molesta —se puso más lejos de mí en el sofá cuando mis dedos tocaron su brazo—. Louis, no te alejes de mí.

— ¿Qué quieres, Harry? —preguntó en tono burlón.

—Solo te estoy preguntando que está mal. Creo que estoy siendo amable —se movió de nuevo. Extendí la mano por su brazo, pero él se apartó de mí—. ¿Por qué no puedo tocarte?

—Solo... por favor no me toques, Harry.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo tocarte? ¡Me entregué a ti, te anudé!

—Sí, lo hicimos.

— ¡Significó mucho para mí!, ¿no significó nada para ti?

—Por supuesto que significó algo para mí, Harry.

— ¡Pues no parece! —se puso de pie, sentí el cambio en el sofá—. ¿Me mentiste cuando dijiste que me amabas, Louis?

—Por supuesto que lo hago, ¿cómo puedes dudar de eso? —nuestras voces se levantaron ahora.

— ¡No has estado actuando como si me amaras! ¡Ni siquiera dejas que te toque! —él caminaba de un lado a otro e hizo este sonido como si estuviera angustiado—. ¿Qué? ¿Estás molesto ahora, Louis? ¡El tacto es todo para mí! ¡Lo sabes y sin embargo no dejas que te toque! ¿Cómo puedes decir que me amas y me haces esto? —le oí empezar a sollozar.

—Harry, no sé cómo decirte cuánto lo siento.

— ¿Lo siento por qué? ¿Por qué lo sientes?

— ¡Sí! —sollozó.

— ¡No creo que lo hagas! Si quieres romper, ¿por qué no lo dices? —le pregunté y él se detuvo. Se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos.

—Nunca quise romper.

—Entonces, ¿qué estabas hablando con Zayn hace una semana? ¿Para qué no estoy listo? —hizo este sonido de incredulidad.

—Eso no fue por ninguna ruptura.

— ¿Qué era entonces? —pregunté—. ¿Sobre qué era?

—Nada de eso —cruzó la habitación y me puse delante de él—. Harry.

— ¿Qué era?

—Harry, por favor.

— ¿Qué fue? —le pregunté de nuevo y suspiró.

—Estoy, hmm, bueno —él parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

— ¡Escúpelo, Louis!

— ¡Estoy embarazado! —gritó antes de estallar en lágrimas rápidamente.

Estaba aturdido y me sequé las lágrimas antes de hablar.

—Lo siento. Lo siento —Louis susurraba.

— ¿Louis?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

— ¿Qué?

—Louis William Tomlinson, ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo? —hubo un silencio incómodo.

— ¡Sí, oh dios mío, sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! —lloró lanzando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Era como un gran alivio el que fluyó sobre mi cuerpo cuando me tocó. Se sentía como si cada dolor que poseía se había ido por un minuto. Incluso mi ceguera parecía menos importante que mi omega tocándome. Le había echado mucho de menos.

—Te extrañé —le dije y lo senté a horcajadas, él me empujaba lentamente hacia atrás. Lo sentí sentarse en mi regazo y suspiro.

—He echado de menos estar tan cerca.

— ¿Ya tienes barriga?

—No, apenas estoy gordito —respondió y yo dudaba en poner mi mano en el estómago, pero cuando lo hice él gimió de alivio—. He estado anhelando tu toque desde que descubrí que estaba embarazado. No sabía cómo decírtelo —tiré de él más cerca.

—Te voy a tocar todo el tiempo, si eso es lo que necesitas —le aseguré. Tenía razón, su estómago estaba ligeramente más hinchado de lo que normalmente era.

— ¿Cuando quieres que nos casemos?—le pregunté comenzando a frotar mi mano sobre su estómago.

—Después de que nazca el bebé, nada grande. Solo mis padres, los tuyos, Niall, Liam y Zayn.

—Tom, Lou y Lux también —le dije.

—Por supuesto —me incliné hacia delante para besarlo y él me devolvió el beso—. Lo siento, no te dije antes. Tenía miedo de que me dejaras —deslicé una mano alrededor de su culo para dar una firme apretón. Se quedó sin aliento y se rió entre dientes.

—Nunca te dejaría. Vamos a tener un bebé.

—Así es.

**»**

— ¿Que estás qué? —preguntó Liam.

—Embarazado, Liam, estoy embarazado —dijo de nuevo Louis. Se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos antes de hablar—. Sé que es mucho para asimilar.

— ¡Obviamente! —exclamó Niall desde donde estaba sentado acariciando a Sally—. ¿Sabías de esto, Sally? —la perra resopló y Louis sonrió.

—Estamos emocionados por este bebé y esperamos que tú también.

—Estoy muy contento, nunca pensé que Louis  _yo-no-quiero-hijos-ahora_  Tomlinson iba a ser el embarazado primero —reí.

—Estoy de dos meses —dijo la cabeza apoyada en mi brazo.

— ¿Puedo ser el padrino?

—Niall, no ha nacido todavía.

—Estoy asegurando mi lugar —reí y volví la cabeza hacia Louis. Apreté los labios juntos por un breve momento antes de volver la mirada a nuestros amigos.

— ¿Dónde vamos a cenar?

**»**

Tomó unos meses para aparecer pero recuerdo el día en que lo sentí.

—Harry, ven aquí —Louis me llamó y me acerqué lentamente.

— ¿Qué es? —pregunté y él puso su mano alrededor de mi muñeca. Sentí el contacto con la suave piel de su estómago—. Sí, Louis, lo sé.

—No se siente realmente — insistió. Di un paso atrás y mi mano cayó sobre su estómago—. Presiona un poco hacia abajo —lo hice y fue entonces cuando lo sentí. Fue un golpe muy duro. Se curvaba hacia afuera desde sus caderas y mostró que un bebé de verdad estaba allí.

—Es tu panza —dije—. Louis, tienes una panza ahora —él rió.

—Lo sé, pensé que te gustaría sentirlo —besé su cuello y terminé dejando una marca en su piel, donde sería nuestra marca de únión. Al menos Louis me dijo que había un hematoma allí. Yo quería creer que la gente podía ver en más de un sentido lo mucho que él me pertenecía.

—Ahora la gente puede verlo —dijo Louis y yo asentí.

—Sí, ahora la gente puede verlo.

**»**

Un día estaba con Niall para conseguirle a Louis un anillo real.

—No sé lo que le gustaría Harry, descríbelo —rogó Niall.

—Hmm, me dijo que le gusta el oro blanco y no iba a ser un fan de algo demasiado grande o llamativo —dije, Niall tarareó e hizo un jadeo de alegría.

—He encontrado uno, Harry, ¡está en venta también! —Sally me guió hacia Niall y el vendedor lo sacó.

— ¿Está bien si lo siento? —pregunté.

—Por supuesto —pasé los dedos sobre la banda y sonreí cuando sentí los pequeños chips en el frente de él—. ¿Qué son?

—Diamantes.

—Es perfecto, Niall.

—Qué bueno, tienes un prometido embarazado esperándote en casa.

Cuando llegué a casa, entré en la cocina y cuando Louis tocó mi brazo me puse de rodillas.

—Harry, ¿qué haces? —preguntó.

—Louis William Tomlinson, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

—Ya he dicho que sí a eso —dijo, saqué el anillo y se quedó sin aliento—. Oh, Harry, no tenías que hacerlo —reí cuando él puso su mano en la mía y me deslizó el anillo.

—Lo sé, pero te lo mereces —besé su ligeramente redondeada panza de cuatro meses de embarazo—. Me gustaría poder ver lo feliz que te ves en este momento —dije, me puse de pie y él sólo me tiró hacia delante para darle un beso.

—Puedes no ser capaz de mirarme, pero aún así puedes sentirme —dijo acariciando mi nariz con la suya.

—Me gustaría realmente podía ver cómo eres con los niños —dije y él rió.

—Puedes sentir como me veo —dijo, pasé las manos por los costados y en el estómago.

—Apuesto a que te ves genial.

—Eso está bien, lo que digas.

— ¿No lo crees? —le pregunté y él rió.

—Estoy cada vez más gordo cada día.

—Un bebé está creciendo.

— ¿Sabes cómo puedes probar que soy hermoso?

— ¿Cómo? —pregunté desesperado por hacerle sentir lo mismo que sentía por él. Se inclinó hacia mi oído y susurró.

—Quiero que me folles.

—Tus deseos son mis órdenes.

**»**

Cuando Louis se hizo más grande, se puso bastante pegajoso. No es que realmente me importara, me gustaba sentir la necesidad de siempre estar cerca de mí.

—Harry, ¿podrías abrazarme? —preguntó una noche mientras estábamos en la cama.

—Te estoy abrazando.

—No, quiero decir acurrucarnos —dijo, deslicé mi mano a su trasero, mientras que la otra la dejé en su posición debajo de la almohada.

—Gracias —tarareó, inmediatamente cayó dormido. Yo no me quedé dormido enseguida. Me quedé escuchando el sonido de su respiración y cómo hizo pocos suspiros mientras dormía. Era tan lindo de escuchar. Estaba de seis meses o 24 semanas, y su estómago estaba empezando interponerse entre nosotros cuando más cercanos queríamos ser. Supuse que tendríamos que comenzar a acurrucarnos **³**  más temprano que tarde. 

Mientras él estuviera a mi lado, no me importaba cuál era la posición en la que durmiéramos. Sentí sobre sus nalgas mientras él empujó su cara en mi pecho, era tan bueno como él presionando su culo contra mi entrepierna mientras que yo enterraba mi nariz en su cuello.

_[³: Spooning: literalmente sería cucharear, traducido al español es acurrucarse o hacer cucharita, la posición donde te acuestas y la otra persona presiona su pecho en tu espalda, ya saben Harry es la Little Spoon]_

**»**

Realmente apestaba el hecho de que no podía ver como transcurría su embarazo. Nunca había deseado que mi vista funcionara tanto antes.

—Harry, el bebé está pateando —Louis me decía mientras apretaba mi mano contra su estómago. Me gustaba sentir los movimientos oscilantes de nuestro niño con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué siempre haces eso? —preguntó refiriéndose a mi ceño fruncido.

—Me gustaría poder verte —susurré—. ¿De qué color son tus ojos, Louis? —suspiró tamborileando con los dedos en la mano.

—Azul, son azules como el océano. Me han dicho que son del mismo color que el Mar Caribe.

—He escuchado que es un color precioso, el azul. Espero que él tenga tus ojos —habíamos descubierto la semana pasada que era un niño. Tanto Louis y yo nos quedamos sorprendidos al respecto. Siempre había querido un niño.

—Tendremos que esperar y ver —me acarició la mejilla y llevó su pierna sobre mi regazo—. Ahora, mis tobillos se han hinchado hasta el doble de su tamaño normal y todo es tu culpa —reí sintiendo hacia abajo hasta que su pierna estaba debajo de mi alcance, entonces me deslicé hacia abajo, a su pie y empecé a frotar. Tarareó en señal de aprobación.

—Olvídate de ser maestro de Braille, deberías de haber sido masajista.

— ¿Un qué?

—Alguien que hace masajes a personas —asentí comprendiendo.

—Lou, ¿qué nombre vamos a ponerle? —suspiró pensando.

— ¿Qué hay de George?

—No, sería raro y todo —él resopló con fuerza.

—No sé, ¿qué hay de Aaron?

— ¿Aaron? Con dos aes?

— ¿No te gusta?

— ¿Qué pasaría si lo deletreó como E-R-E-N? **⁴** —hubo un minuto de silencio antes de que Louis respondió.

_[⁴: En inglés que Harry diga E-R-E-N en vez de Aaron tiene sentido ya que la A en inglés se pronuncia como E, por eso a veces por ejemplo a Harry le dicen Jerry no Harry ya que esa es la pronunciación, en este caso lo van a llamar Eren, como se pronuncia]_

—Sí, eso suena bien. Es elegante —reí y él se inclinó para darme un beso—. Por favor, Harry, tu hijo pone demasiada presión en mis pulmones, siento que no puedo respirar.

—No es como que le podamos decir —murmuré y él suspiró.

—Vamos Harry, puedes ver perfectamente bien cuando utilizas tus manos —dejé de frotar sus pies—. Está bien —se puso de pie y gruñó bajo antes de venir a mí. Extendí una mano hacía él y él la agarró antes de sentarse en mi regazo.

—No entiendo cómo encuentras esto cómodo —dijo mientras se balanceaba.

— ¿No estás cómodo? Encontraremos otra manera —dije y el di un golpe suave en la rodilla.

—Silencio, vamos a hacer esto —él puso mis manos alrededor de su en el estómago y sentía hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Puse mi cara en su espalda y besé sobre sus omóplatos.

—De seguro te ves genial —él rió.

—No, me veo como una ballena —dijo. Chasqueé mi lengua en desacuerdo y apreté los labios en su cabello, en la parte posterior de la cabeza, él suspiró.

—Te amo, Harry.

—Te amo más, Louis.

**»**

Cuando Louis tuvo las 30 semanas de embarazo, algo salió mal.

—Harry, oh mi dios, me duele —él se quejó sacudiéndose violentamente haciendo que me despierte.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué te duele?

—El bebé, creo que va a venir.

— ¿Ahora?

— ¡Ahora! —me entró el pánico. Era demasiado pronto, demasiado pronto—. ¡Harry, coge el puto teléfono y llama a una ambulancia de mierda! —gritó y eso me despertó. Sally ladró cuando encontré el teléfono.

— ¡El bebé está llegando, Sally! —grité.

— ¿Puedes dejar de hablar con el perro? —preguntó Louis—. ¡Pide ayuda, idiota!

—Llama al 911 —dije y me puse el teléfono al oído.

—911, ¿cuál es su emergencia?

—Mi novio está teniendo un bebé y no lo puedo conducir al hospital ya que soy ciego. Por favor, solo tiene 30 semanas.

—Permanezca en calma señor, ¿dónde vive?

—No sé, ¡Louis!

—30 Finch Avenue, piso 3, apartamento 6 —gritó.

—30 Finch Avenue, piso 3, apartamento 6 —repetí. Sally volvió a ladrar—. Sally, ¿podrías por favor callarte? —dije girando hacia el ruido. Fue entonces cuando oí sus pasos, se oían pesados pero todavía eran suaves.

—Harry, por favor, dame el teléfono —pidió Louis, eso hice.

—Hola, yo soy quién está en trabajo de parto. ¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente? Okay, gracias, señora.

— ¿Louis? —pregunté.

—Harry —él suspiró.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunté y él solo caminó hacia mí.

—Sostenme, ¿okay? —pidió, lo hice y sentí sus uñas clavarse mis brazos—. Una contracción —susurró. Tenía miedo. Esto no debería estar sucediendo. No se debe tener un bebé a las 30 semanas. Faltan dos meses más.

—Louis, lo siento tanto.

—No es tu culpa que esté teniendo el bebé tan temprano, Harry —dijo, callé después de eso y solo le permití apoyarse en mí. Oí el golpe en la puerta. La abrí con Louis todavía en mis brazos.

—Hola, Sr. Styles.

—Es Louis —él los corrigió.

—Usted debe ser el Señor Tomlinson —se lo llevaron de mí y lo llevaron a la ambulancia. Dejaron que me sentara con él.

**»**

La sala en la que nos pusieron olía a desinfectante. También había mucho ruido. Todos los pitidos, gritos y golpes de los pies por el suelo me estaban volviendo loco.

—Harry, solo concéntrate en mi voz —dijo Louis.

—Debes concentrarte en ti mismo, no en mí —dije mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. Se quejó de Sally y yo suspiré, me senté en la silla y Louis agarró mi mano.

—Todos vamos a estar bien — me aseguró cuando el médico entró. Sus zapatos de suela pesados haciendo ruidos o sonidos fuertes en el suelo.

—Lo que hemos establecido en su condición en el momento es que hacer una cesárea es necesario —el médico nos dijo. Louis me apretó la mano.

— ¿El bebé está bien? —preguntó.

—Sí, tu hijo está bien, solo estás demasiado dilatado para revertirlo o impedir que nazca.

—Okay, vamos a hacerlo —dijo Louis.

— ¿Van a estar bien? —pregunté, y el médico tomó un minuto para responder.

—Lo más probable es que sí —besé a la parte posterior de la mano de Louis, cerré los ojos y recé. Recé pidiendo que nuestro hijo esté bien y que Louis esté bien también. No podría vivir conmigo mismo si no lo estaban.

_[N/T]: Ok, debo hacer algunas aclaraciones antes de que comiencen a leer, esto es importante y para evitar confusiones._

**Desde que _Bratva_ apareció muchos están acostumbrados a leer que la mordida o marca de apareamiento se hace mientras se consuma el acto sexual, aquí no es así, aquí la marca la hacen en público mientras se casan y luego sí la reafirman en el acto sexual.**

**»**

Louis me apretó la mano todo el tiempo.

— ¿Ya salió? —preguntó Louis y la enfermera al parecer negó con la cabeza.

—Ella está temblando —Louis susurró. Estaba acostumbrado a la gente en realidad, con el hecho de no poder verlas. Fue entonces cuando lo oí, los gritos chirriantes de un bebé, silbaban por el aire.

—Oh, ahí está él. Harry, es hermoso —Louis arrulló.

— ¡Aquí está tu hijo! —dijo el médico antes de mecer un poco a Eren.

— ¿Tiene los diez dedos de manos y pies? —pregunté.

—Sí, los tiene, Harry.

— ¿Tiene mis ojos o los tuyos?

—No hay forma de saber su color de ojos ahora.

—No me refiero al color —Louis se quedó en silencio.

—No hay manera de que pudiéramos saber eso en este momento —dijo en voz baja—. Él es perfecto en todos los sentidos.

**»**

La primera vez que llegamos a ver nuestro hijo fue aproximadamente cuatro horas más tarde. Louis era llevado en una silla de ruedas, Sally y yo los seguimos. Ellos preguntaron si podía dejar a Sally afuera de la unidad de recién nacidos y lo hice.

—Hola, Eren William —Louis arrulló.

— ¿Está bien? —pregunté y Louis rió.

—Se ve sano. Tiene tubos por la respiración y todo eso —suspiré.

— ¿Qué hay de sus ojos, Louis?

—Sus ojos se ven bien —me aseguró—. Pesa tres libras, Harry. Él tiene el pelo oscuro por lo que puedo ver y, dios, lo tiene largo. Al igual que su papá —la enfermera se acercó, el chirrido de los zapatos más fuerte que el pitido de las máquinas, y Louis le dio la bienvenida.

—Supongo que eres la mamá —ella dijo, su voz dulce, tranquila.

—Sí, ese soy yo —me sorprendió un poco el que Louis estaba dispuesto a asumir ese papel. Parecía uno de esos omegas que insistía en ser llamado papá.

— ¿Usted es el padre?

—Sí, lo es —dijo, miré hacia el ruido y ella hizo ese sonido de entendimiento.

— ¿Eres ciego entonces? —asentí.

—Bueno, um, tengo una noticia —dijo, mi corazón se hundió.

—Son sus ojos, ¿no es así?

—Nada importante, solo tiene algunos vasos sanguíneos malformados en sus ojos. Se llama retinopatía del prematuro o RDP. No estamos seguros de en qué etapa se encuentra. Lo bueno es que mejora con poco o ningún tratamiento.

— ¿Cuál es peor de los casos? —preguntó Louis.

—Él podría potencialmente quedar completamente ciego si no se trata. Por eso es importante que tengamos su permiso para hacer lo que necesitamos para diagnosticar en qué etapa está.

—Por supuesto —Louis firmó los papeles, pero todo lo que oí fue que podía quedar a ciegas, como yo. No quería que fuera como yo.

**»**

Nuestro hijo era tan pequeño que ni siquiera se podía tocarlo. Fue difícil para mí volver a la habitación con Louis sabiendo que nuestro hijo podía ser condenado a una vida como la mía.

—Yo quiero que vea sus colores, Louis.

—Lo sé, Harry. Él va a estar bien. Dijeron que iba a mejorar con el tratamiento.

— ¿Qué pasa si no ayuda?

—Va a ayudar —ni siquiera pude evitarlo y empecé a llorar. Louis simplemente me abrazó, mi cara en su cuello y acarició mi cabeza—. Está bien, Harry, es nuestro hijo. Es un luchador y sé que va a estar bien —me besó en la frente y lo susurraba una y otra vez—. Es un luchador, él va a estar bien.

—Buenas noticias, está en la etapa 2. Eso significa que no podemos tratarlo por ahora y ver cómo va —una enfermera nos dijo un rato después.

—Oh, gracias a Dios —susurré mientras Louis me dio un beso en la frente—. Es normal.

—Las personas ciegas son normales también —ella dijo inmediatamente.

—Lo sé, pero yo quiero que él vea los colores que yo nunca he podido —dije y me quedé sin aliento.

—No sabía que eras ciego —dijo y salió a pasos apresurados. Sus zapatos haciendo clic en el suelo.

— ¿Qué te he dicho? Él es un luchador —comentó Louis tirando de mis labios a los suyos.

**»**

Eren era tan pequeño. Cuando Louis pudo irse no lo pudimos traer con nosotros. Niall nos condujo a casa sin nuestro hijo. Louis estaba tan triste. Habría hecho cualquier cosa para hacerlo reír.

—Vamos, Louis. Vamos a salir a cenar —le rogué y él solo parecía encogerse más en sí mismo. Lo sentí moverse bajo la palma de mi mano que estaba en su muslo.

—No quiero ir a cenar. Quiero a mi bebé —protestó, agarré su mano.

—Lo sé. Lo sé, y me gustaría poder dártelo. Podemos visitarlo mañana —le aseguré besando sus nudillos. Él puso su mano en mi cara y la frotó hacia arriba y abajo varias veces.

— ¿Crees que nos dejarán tenerlo pronto?

—Sí, tan pronto como pueda respirar por sí mismo y lo está haciendo muy bien —le aseguré. 

No fuimos a ningún lado esa noche.

**»**

Nos dejaron tenerlo cuando tenía cuatro semanas de edad. Louis celebró por primera vez y guió mi mano para que nuestro hijo pudiera agarrar mi dedo. Casi lloré allí mismo.

—Hey, Eren, Te amo. Soy tu papá por cierto.

—Y yo soy tu mami —Louis susurró.

— ¿En serio? —pregunté suavemente y él suspiró.

—Siempre me ha gustado el término y no me importa. Solo significa que he tenido a nuestro niño —sonreí y me incliné hacia adelante para indicar que quería darle un beso. Él rió en mis labios.

—Te amo, Harry —dijo, solo le sonreí.

—Te amo tanto —le dije—. Estoy muy contento de que me puede ver. Incluso si yo no lo puedo ver —podía sentir Louis sonriendo, solo la forma en que su cuerpo se movía, lo supe.

**»**

La enfermera nos dijo que sostener al bebé piel con piel sería bueno para él, así que por supuesto que lo hicimos. La primera vez que sostuve a Eren lo hicimos. Fue increíble ser capaz de sentir cada movimiento de nuestro hijo.

—Hey, Eren —susurré, moví el pulgar hacia arriba y abajo sobre su pequeño brazo—. Papá está aquí. Te amo y me gustaría que hubieses esperado un poco más, pero me alegro de que estés aquí —Louis apretó mi hombro. Él todavía estaba dolorido después de la cesárea y realmente no podía soportar estar de pie por largos períodos de tiempo.

—Lou, debes sentarte —le dije y oí una silla siendo arrastrada.

—Oh, gracias —dijo Louis.

—De nada —dijo una voz que supongo que era una enfermera. Le oí dejar escapar un largo suspiro cuando él se sentó.

—Te dije que debes sentarte, debes estar en esa silla, no yo. Eres su mamá —se rió y besó mi mejilla.

—Eres su papá y deberías estar aquí tanto como yo.

**»**

Eren estaba lo suficientemente bien como para volver a casa cuando tuvo dos meses de edad. Él todavía era muy pequeño y requería de mucho cuidado, pero él volvió a casa.

— ¡Bienvenido a tu hogar, Eren! —dijo Louis cargando a nuestro hijo alrededor del apartamento. Despierto lentamente, con la correa de Sally en una mano y una mochila portabebés en la otra—. ¿Crees que te va a gustar? Creo que lo hará —dijo Louis con una voz de tono alto con la que solía hablar con nuestro hijo.

—Espero que lo haga. Se ve obligado a vivir con nosotros hasta que sea mayor de edad —murmuré y Louis quedó sin aliento.

—Me ofende que pienses que nuestro hijo nos dejará tan pronto como se convierta en un adulto —rió inclinándose y compartimos un beso corto.

—Estoy seguro de que estará cerca de nosotros, amor.

**»**

**[Eren ya tiene 7 meses desde aquí]**

Los bebés requieren un montón de trabajo. Te mantienen despierto por la noche y necesitan mucha ropa, no se me permitía vestirlo después del incidente con el onesie **⁵**  de lunares y los pantalones de rayas. No fue mi culpa. No podía ver su ropa, pero Louis insistió en que podía hacerlo. Él aprendió una gran lección, no dejar que su prometido ciego vista a su hijo. Era un bebé perfectamente sano y todo el mundo le quería. 

Nuestros padres fueron, así como Zayn, Liam, Niall, Tom y Lou. Lux fue la niña de las flores a pesar de que solo nos casamos en el ayuntamiento.

_[⁵: Son como estos trajes de una sola pieza con los que visten a los bebés, en mi país les decimos mamelucos, no sé cómo le dirán en otros países por eso dejé la palabra original]_

— ¿Harry Styles, aceptas a Louis Tomlinson como tu marido y omega?

—Acepto.

— ¿Louis Tomlinson, aceptas a Harry Styles como tu marido y alfa?

—Acepto —dijo, mi corazón latía un poco más rápido en mi pecho. Sentí sus manos apretar las mías. Oí la risita de Eren que estaba con Niall.

—Puedes besar a tu omega —sentí sus manos en mi cara mientras me guió en un beso discreto. Yo no tomé su instrucción. Apreté sus labios con pasión, tratando de decirle todo el amor que sentía por él en un beso largo y sencillo de un minuto. Se apartó y me acarició con el pulgar la mejilla. Antes de que me guiara hasta su cuello y dejar que lo mordiera lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar la marca de mis dientes. Suspiró y oí a alguien iniciar el aplauso. Me volví hacia ellos y Louis rió.

—Te amo, Harry

—Te amo también.

**»**

Podía oír a mi madre y a Louis hablar luego de la ceremonia. No tuvimos una recepción, pero mamá había preparado una pequeña fiesta en su casa. Para mi disgusto en realidad, lo único que quería era llevarlo a casa.

—Vas a tener un buen cuidado de mi hijo —ella le dijo y Louis rió nervioso.

—Él realmente no necesita mi ayuda. Él es él que cuida de mí la mitad del tiempo. Sobre todo porque he tenido una cesárea y todavía no estoy totalmente recuperado —se quedó en silencio mientras mi mamá pensaba.

—Yo lo crié así. Todo el mundo me dijo que debía incitarlo a pedir ayuda debido a su ceguera, pero nunca creí que su ceguera pudiera limitarlo. Su mundo pudo haber sido oscuro, pero su mente era brillante —no sé lo que hicieron después de eso porque mi hijo se dejó caer pesadamente en mis brazos.

—Hey, Eren —dije mirando hacia abajo a donde yo pensaba que estaba. Me agarró la cara con sus manos regordetas y se rió. Empezó a balbucear cosas.

— ¿En serio? —le pregunté mientras escuchaba su balbuceo sin sentido—. ¿Así es? —rió de nuevo. Sentí el movimiento del sofá a mi lado y me volví.

—Hola, Eren, ¿papá te está cuidando bien? —él balbuceó una respuesta.

— ¿Lo quieres, Lou? —le pregunté y él no respondió. Lo tomé como un no.

—Hacemos bebés hermosos, Harry —reí.

—No sabía —murmuré, él suspiró y se inclinó para besarme. Se inclinó hacia mi oído después de eso.

—No puedo esperar hasta que esta marca sea permanente —le sonreí e hice clic en los dientes juntos dos veces, Louis se rió.

—Eres ridículo, Harry.

**»**

En el momento en que llegamos a casa lo inmovilicé contra la pared o tal vez era la puerta. No lo sé. La parte importante era que tenía mis labios sobre los de él y él estaba respondiéndome.

—He estado pensando en hacer esto toda la noche —susurré mientras él nos llevó a la habitación. No me esperé que me empujara en la cama y se pusiera encima de mí. Mis manos volaron de inmediato a su culo y él sonrió en medio del beso.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó y asentí.

—Sí —dije, él continuó besándome mientras desabrochaba los botones de mi camisa. El giro de sus caderas haciendo que mi polla golpeara su entrepierna me volvió loco.

—Mhmm, Harry, quiero montarte —gimió arrastrando las palabras y casi me ahogo.

—Sí, dios, Lou, adelante —se bajó de mi cuerpo y me sacó la ropa. Cuando volvió a subir a mi regazo estaba desnudo. Mis manos se deslizaron por su espalda y su culo de nuevo, descubrí que era demasiado. Puse dos dedos en él y él tomó aire bruscamente.

—Harry —gimió.

—Estás húmedo ya —gemí, besé su cuello y me cerní sobre el punto de unión. Lo sentí levantarse sobre sus rodillas y arrastrar los pies ligeramente hacia adelante. Buscó a su alrededor y tiró de mis dedos fuera de sí mismo. Lo sentí flotar por encima de mí y envolver una mano alrededor de mi pene para guiarlo a su entrada. Mis dedos se clavaron en sus caderas mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo sobre mí.

—Louis —gemí tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. Dejó escapar un gemido cuando se hundió por completo. Su culo estaba presionado contra mis caderas. Empujé suavemente después de unos minutos y sentí su respiración a través de sus dientes. Lo sentí comenzar a moverse sobre mí. Se sentía increíble. Estaba tan enamorado de él y él estaba tan enamorado de mí. Cada pulso de placer parecía confirmar lo que sentía y que fuese de alguna manera más fuerte. Él se quejó y gimió apoyándose encima de mí.

—Harry, Harry —cantaba cuando apretaba suavemente su trasero. Podía sentir mi nudo expandirse y quedar atrapado dentro de él.

—Lou.

Solo tomó alrededor de cuatro estocadas más para que el nudo bajara en su interior. Se vino entre nuestros cuerpos y lo besé por todas partes hasta que encontré la marca. Me empujé un poco hacia abajo y lo marqué. Suspiró y se echó a reír.

—Harry, me alegro de que fueras tú quién me dejó embarazado.

—Sí, yo también, Lou.

**»**

El despertar para mí siempre había sido sombrío. No es como que el mundo es diferente cuando abro los ojos. Todo era siempre negro, pero cuando abrí los ojos por la mañana oí una risa y sentí unas manos en mi cara.

—Buenos días, Harry —susurró besando sobre mi cuello—. Es tu pareja hablando aquí.

—Louis, reconozco tu voz en cualquier lugar.

—Bueno, no me gustaría que no reconocieras a tu propia pareja —dijo, envolví mi brazo alrededor de él y tiré de él hacia mí.

— ¿Cómo podría olvidar esa voz? Nunca podría olvidarla. Incluso la sensación de tu piel es memorable —deslizó su pierna por encima de mis caderas. Pasé la mano por su muslo.

— ¿Cómo hace mi piel que te sientas, Harry?

—Como en casa. Se siente como en casa —él rió en mi cuello.

— _Tú te sientes como en casa_  también.

**»**

—Mi nombre es Eren Styles y tengo 14 años. Esta presentación se trata de mi familia —dije al grupo de niños que miraban aburridamente hacia mí. Empujé mis gafas en mi nariz, suspiré, y cambié la diapositiva.

—Esta es mi familia, soy yo el del medio. Mis dos hermanas menores y mi hermano menor están en frente de mí, la rubia es Carrie, la castaña de cabello rizado es Stella y el niño es Jasper. Son trillizos y tienen 10 años. Mi papá está a la izquierda y mi madre está a la derecha. Mi mamá es un niño también, pero siempre nos enseñó a llamarle mamá por lo que lo hacemos —hice una pausa para mirar a la multitud. Mi maestro me miraba expectante. Seguí adelante—. Tenemos una perra y dos tórtolas en casa —cambié la diapositiva a una imagen de nuestras mascotas. Un golden retriever y dos pájaros de color pálido llenaron la diapositiva—. La perra se llama Anne y los dos tortolitos fueron nombrados por mi madre. Las nombró Romeo y Julio —reí y me aclaré la garganta—. A partir de estas imágenes nunca podrían decir que mi padre no es normal —fue entonces cuando la multitud se animó. Miré a los retratos de la familia sonriendo y resoplé.

—Mi papá es ciego y nuestra perra es su perro guía. Nosotros la llamamos así por mi abuela —un niño en la parte posterior, Greg creo, levantó la mano.

—Si tu papá es ciego, ¿cómo es que siempre está mirando a la cámara? —preguntó con aire de suficiencia, como si me hubiese atrapado en una especie de mentira. Rodé los ojos.

—Mi mamá le acomoda la cabeza hacia la cámara de manera que está mirando hacia ella al igual que el resto de nosotros —eso le detuvo—. La lucha de tener un padre ciego no es realmente tan grande. Él me sostuvo y me ayudó a caminar cuando era un niño. Él me recogió y me llevó alrededor como un papá normal. De hecho, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que mi padre era diferente hasta que tenía 6 años y mi amigo me dijo que él no le pedía permiso a su perro para nada **⁶**. Anne, nuestra perra que antes se llamaba Sally, siempre había estado fuera de los límites a menos de que no ayudara. Yo había crecido con una regla de no tocar a nuestros perros —el maestro me sonrió. Cambié la diapositiva a un video de mis padres. La diapositiva actual era mamá mirando a la cámara y papá miraba en el aire como usualmente lo hacía. Uno se acostumbra a las cosas después de un tiempo cuando tu papá no puede ver.

_[⁶: Eren se refiere a que Harry le pide a Anne o como se llamaba antes: Sally, que lo conduzca a ciertos lugares hablándole]_

—Mis padres se conocieron cuando mi mamá accidentalmente chocó con mi papá y dejó caer el café sobre él. He grabado un video de ellos hablando sobre ello —presioné play y sonreí mientras las caras y voces de mis padres llenaban la pantalla.

—Me encontré con él porque realmente no estaba viendo a dónde iba —dijo mi madre—. Fue completamente mi culpa y también es el mejor error que he cometido —papá sonrió.

—Estoy feliz de haberlo hecho. Su voz sonaba siempre hermosa para mí. Tu mamá es el más hermoso omega que existe. Puedo garantizarlo que a pesar de que no lo vea —mamá sonrió y se sonrojó.

—Estás haciendo sonrojar a mamá, papá —dije desde detrás de la cámara y mi padre se veía tan malditamente satisfecho de sí mismo.

—Nos casamos hace casi 14 años y todavía puedo hacerlo sonrojar —papá dijo con orgullo. Mamá le frunció el ceño.

—Después de que ustedes conocieron, ¿qué hiciste? —le pregunté. Papá tomó la mano de mamá cuando empezó a explicar.

—Bueno, mamá me dio su número, llegué a casa y llamé a tío Niall para poner el número en mi teléfono. Lo llamé casi directamente después de que tío Niall saliera y le pregunté para ir a tomar café —mamá asintió dándole a la mano de papá un apretón.

—Vine de inmediato, abandoné a tío Zayn también —él rió y papá bufó. Miró directamente a la cámara y señaló con el dedo, pero no realmente. Mamá apuntó directamente hacia la cámara.

—Gracias, amor, ahora la moral de los niños con nuestra historia será tener siempre un café con ciegos extraños —dijo mamá y papá se rió también.

—No hagas caso a eso. ¡Vas a hacer que la gente sea secuestrada!

— ¡Funcionó para nosotros!

— ¡Sí, por suerte para mí que no eras un psicópata trastornado!

—Eso duele, Lou. ¡Pensaste que era un psicópata ciego! —mamá se burló y suspiré desde detrás de la cámara.

—Okay, eso es todo —dije. Ese fue el final del video.

—Es interesante vivir con ellos —comenté y la clase rió. Cambié de diapositivas—. Por lo tanto, esta es nuestra más reciente foto de las vacaciones de la familia, mamá nos hizo usar esas camisas que decían "Si lo encuentras devuélvelo a Louis", que es el nombre de mi mamá, y él tenía una camisa que decía "Soy Louis". Mi papá pensó que esto era tan gracioso que él y mamá las usaron todo el tiempo. Creo que fue mayormente vergonzoso, pero mamá me decía que debía estar contento de que nos apodamos Styles, estoy contento por eso —los omegas en la clase sonreían a la pantalla a una imagen de mis padres en esas camisetas mientras caminan alrededor de un centro comercial con sus manos entrelazadas. La mayoría de la gente pensaba que era adorable.

—Una de las preguntas que tenía que responder de este proyecto era qué pensaba que era lo mejor de mi familia. La respuesta a eso es el significado del amor. Papá no nos puede ver, pero él nos ama el doble de lo que piensan, él ama a mi mamá tanto, y ni siquiera le ha visto físicamente, me enseñaron lo que es realmente el amor. Creo que eso es lo que hace especial a mi familia —sentí como los aplausos estallaron en el aula, la siguiente persona subió a hacer su presentación.

**»**

Cuando llegué a casa dejé mi bolso en el suelo de mi habitación y salí.

— ¡Hola, mamá! —llamé. 

— ¡Hey, 'Ren! ¿Cómo fue tu presentación? —preguntó mamá, su pelo castaño claro cayendo sobre sus ojos, los mismos que yo había heredado.

—Estuvo bien, a todos les gustó.

— ¿Qué dijeron de tu papá? —preguntó.

—Un chico intentó burlarse de él mirando a la cámara pero lo detuve.

—Ese es mi muchacho —mamá dijo sonriéndome y rizando mi cabello.

— ¡Mamáááá! —protesté, pero él se limitó a sonreír.

—Mi pequeño alfa, no puedes hacer nada al respecto — acababa de hacerme una prueba y había salido que era alfa. Papá estaba muy orgulloso de mí y me dijo que sería un gran alfa. Luego de procedió a preguntarme si quería un omega femenino o masculino. No sabía la respuesta a eso, ni siquiera me había gustado alguien aún. Sorprendentemente, mamá era la única que lo sabía antes que yo. Me dijo que había sabido que había estado llevando un alfa en su vientre cuando decidí venir casi 10 semanas antes de tiempo. Él me dijo que era mandón desde el momento en que nací.

— ¿Cuándo venir a casa papá?

—Pronto —fue entonces cuando oí la puerta cerrarse.

— ¿Lou? —papá llamó y mamá respondió.

— ¡Aquí, Harry!

— ¡Hey, papá! —dije, papá entró, dándole a mamá un beso en los labios antes de volverse hacia mí.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Eren? —preguntó apoyado en el mostrador.

—Estuvo bien, mi presentación de la familia fue hoy. Al Sr. Yates le gustan tus camisas —papá se limitó a sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—Estoy contento, ¿qué hay de los demás?

—Los omegas estaban babeando sobre su historia de amor.

—Eso se debe a que es una buena historia —reí.

—Por supuesto, es papá —mamá dio un beso en la mejilla de papá y pasó un brazo alrededor de él.

—Un poco más, amor —mamá le dijo.

—Lo sé —papá respondió inclinándose hacia delante para otro beso, esta vez mucho más largo que el primero.

— ¡Ugh, qué asco! Me voy a mi habitación —murmuré.

—Lo que digas, Eren — mamá dijo riendo y papá movió sus labios a su cuello.

Subí a mi habitación e hice los deberes mientras mis hermanos jugaban ruidosamente al lado. Uno se acostumbra al ruido.

— ¡Eren, Carrie robó mi coche! —gritó Jasper pisando con sus pequeños pies. Su cara de querubín se arrugó con furia y sus rizos castaños oscuros rebotaban sobre su cara mientras pisoteaba.

—Deja de hacer eso, papá va a venir —protesté, la cabecita rubia de Carrie estaba escondida detrás de la puerta y suspiré.

—Carrie, tienes que devolverle su coche si lo tomaste —ella se deslizó sobre el suelo y Jasper se fue del lugar. Después ella entró en mi habitación y se sentó en mi cama. Ella era la más tranquila de todos. Stella seguía jugando con Jasper, haciendo ruido en la habitación contigua. Mamá se acercó y se asomó.

— ¿Qué era todo ese ruido? Van a hacer que su papá se enoje.

—Jasper estaba haciendo ruido porque Carrie tomó su coche —le expliqué y Carrie levantó la vista.

—Era mío y y él tomó. Yo solo lo tomé de vuelta —explicó, mamá se sentó a su lado y acarició su cabeza.

— ¿Quieres venir a hacer la cena conmigo? —le preguntó y ella asintió—. Okay, vamos a deja a Eren hacer su tarea —ella agarró la mano extendida de mamá y le siguió por las escaleras. Volví a estudiar.

**»**

La cena fue agitada, como siempre.

—Jasper, deja eso —mamá le dijo a mi hermano más pequeño que hacía pasar la cuchara como un avión que volaba alrededor de la mesa. Papá miró hacia arriba hacia donde estaba Jasper y fue sentado en la mesa.

— ¡Pero, mamá!

—Escucha a tu madre, Jasper —dijo. Jasper dejó la cuchara con un tintineo derrotado.

—Lo siento, mamá —Carrie se sentó junto a mí en la mesa. Ella tenía los ojos verdes más grandes, del mismo color que mi papá.

—Eren, ¿puedes cortar esto para mí? —preguntó señalando el pedazo de pollo en el plato.

—Tienes que aprender a cortar esto por ti misma —le dije mientras cortaba su pollo. Ella suspiró, moviendo su cabecita rubia.

—Lo sé —Stella me dio una patada desde el otro lado de la mesa.

— ¡Lo siento! —exclamó y papá se veía muy confundido.

—Ella me dio una patada por accidente —le expliqué. Él asintió con la cabeza y miró a papá.

—Lou, ¿crees que es el momento de decirles? —mamá pensó por un momento.

—Claro, Harry, podemos decirles.

— ¿Decirnos qué? —pregunté entrecerrando mis ojos.

—Bueno, se planificó el no tener más hijos después de los trillizos, pero... —mamá comenzó y gemí.

—Estás embarazado.

—Sí, Eren, no seas así con él —papá dijo y me frunció el ceño.

— ¡Apenas me acostumbré a los trillizos! —mamá rió.

—Fue una sorpresa para nosotros también.

—Creo que me encanta lo del nuevo bebé, a pesar de que en realidad no quería otro hermano —dije y le sonreí mamá.

—Bien, porque van a venir pronto.

— ¿Cuántos son?

—Es solo una esta vez —me aseguró.

—Así que supongo que esto es una bienvenida a la familia —dije, hablándole a el estómago de mamá—. Estamos un poco locos y tenemos un papá ciego, pero estaremos bien —él rió y me revolvió el pelo un poco.

—Eres ridículo, Ren —dijo, me preguntaba honestamente cómo íbamos a caber. 

Papá se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa, mamá se sentó a su izquierda. Jasper se sentó a su derecha y Stella se sentó junto a él. Carrie se sentó en el otro extremo, yo estaba sentado entre ella y mamá ¿Dónde iba a encajar el nuevo bebé? Mamá deslizó su mano sobre mi papá, los trillizos charlaban sobre el nuevo bebé y mis papás sonreían.

— ¿Por qué sonríes, Harry? —preguntó mamá en voz baja, pero yo le oía.

—Han sido casi 14 años juntos y todavía se siente como en casa, Lou —papá respondió haciendo que mamá le devolviera sonrisa.

—Tu aún te sientes como en casa también.


End file.
